Just A Visit
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Journey story! Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing!

Chapter 1: Alright here is another story I had in mind. Actually it just came to me! Anyway I'm going to be doing this one along with my other one, so dont worry I will still update the other one I just don't know how often. Alright. Some things you should know. Courtney is still Sonny's sister she just doesnt live in Port Charles and she has a boyfriend named Jax. Jason has a girlfriend named Sam and she never got knocked up by Sonny and Sonny and Carly are still together. This takes place in the winter right after Christmas and Courtney is coming to visit.

"Um yeah I guess. Well let me see what I can do. Okay see you later." Sonny said as he just got off the phone with Max.

"Jason I have a favor to ask?" Sonny asked his best friend as he just walked through the door. "Okay what is it?" he responded. "There is a problem at the warehouse and they need me down there now." "Okay do you want me to go?" "No I have to, but I was on my way to pick up Courtney from the airport and well I need you too." "I dont think thats a good idea. We're not very fond of each other." "I know. I know but Carly is at Micheal's hockey game with Morgan and I dont know who else could pick her up." "What time does her plane land?" he asked not really wanting to do it. "In twenty minutes, are you going to do it?" "Yeah I guess. Where do you want me to take her?" "Bring her back here. You're a life saver you know that?" He told Jason "I know thats why I'm your best friend." he answered as they walked outside to get in their cars.

At the airport

"Where's Sonny?" Jason jumped. He didnt realize she was right there. He was thinking about things, "Something came up so he sent me to come pick you up." "Why couldnt he send Carly or somebody?" she asked. Annoyed that he was picking her up. "Carly is with Micheal and Morgan at Micheal's hockey game and I was the only one but hey listen I dont really wanna be here either. It wasnt my idea." "Fine whatever lets just go." she said grabbing her bags. "Need help?" he asked her "I think I got it." she responded and then dropped one of her bags. "Okay maybe I do." she said shaking her head. "Thanks." she told Jason who was picking up the bag she just dropped. They reached his truck and put the bags in the back. It began snowing.

"So where's your girlfriend at?" Courtney asked. She didnt like Sam and Sam didnt like her but then again for some reason she didnt like anybody he dated. "Visiting some family and friends. Where's Jackass at?" he asked knowing this would piss her off. He didnt like anybody she dated either "Jax is somewhere with his mother." she laughed. "Wow you know how to pick them." he said smiling. "It's not my fault he's a mommy's boy and spends more time with his mother than me and we live together." "Wow never knew. I dont know it must be nice. I live with Sam and she has no job, no friends and no hobbies except being stuck up my ass all day." he said. "Wow never knew." "Yeah it doesnt bother me to much now. We've been together for like six months now." "Wow. Me and Jax have been together for eight. I guess I beat you." "Yeah you do." he said smiling.

The rest of the car ride to Sonny's was silent and long. Longer than what it really was. "Well we're at Sonny's." "Yeah I see that." she said as he stopped the truck and she swung her door open and slammed it shut so she could get her things. "If you dont mind. Leave my door next time." Jason said. "Sorry. I guess I didnt slam it hard enough than." she shot back at him.

He helped her with her bags into the house. "Here you are." he said as they dropped the bags on the floor. Jason started to leave when he heard a voice. "Thanks for everything Jason." Courtney said. "no problem. If you need anything just call me." "Okay." he couldnt believe that that was the best conversation they ever had. No smart remarks or rude comments or anything like that.

"Hey." Carly said coming down the stairs. "I didnt know you were coming in this early." "Yeah the 26. The day after Christmas. Sonny and me set it up like two months ago." she said confused as hell. "Oh I must have forgot. By the way were is Sonny?" She asked. "Jason said he had bussiness to take care of." "Jason when did you see him?" "He picked me up from the airport because Sonny couldnt." "That's weird." "I know trust me." "Well let me show you to your room." Carly said leading Courtney down the hallway.

A few minutes later Sonny walked in through the front door. "Hey Carly." he said looking at his wife who looked very pissed off. "Whats wrong with you?" he asked her "Why didnt you tell me your sister was coming in the day after Christmas." she said "I told you like two months ago Carly why are you so mad." "Because I thought you said January so I told momma that we would go to Florida with her to visit family. I told you this Sonny." she was pissed. "I thought you were kidding and I thought you meant January. You said _in January_." "Yeah I thought thats when Courtney came in. So what are we going to do?" "How long is this family thing for?" "A week." she answered "Well I guess we can go because Courtney's in for two." "Is she going to want to go with us?" Carly said now calm. "I dont know. We'll just ask." he said. "I'll go ask her now." "When we leave?" Tonight at six and it's now twelve." she said now worrying.

"Courtney?" Sonny said knocking on her door. "Come in. Hey Sonny I missed you." she said getting up from the bed nad giving him a hug. "Yeah I missed you too, but hey listen. Carly accidently forgot you were coming in today and we were suppose to go to Florida for some kind of a family get together." "Well you guys can go. I'll be fine." "I dont want you staying here by yourself." "I'm a big girl and I dont want to impose on Carly and her family." she said "It'll be okay." "I dont want to go Sonny. I'll be fine here. Promise." "Alright let me see if you can stay at Jason's." "Jason's? Sonny we dont get along very well." "Well here are your choices. A) you can stay here like you want too and stay at Jason's or B) come with me and Carly." he said pulling out his phone. "Sonny I am a big girl I can handle myself for a week." "Not in Port Charles Courtney. I have to many enemies that would go after you and I dont know what I would do if anything happened to you." He said now pushing two so it would automatically call Jason.

"Jason. Hey it's me. Listen I need another favor from you. I have to go out of town with Carly and I was wondering if Courtney could stay at your place until we get back? Alright hold on." Sonny said looking at Courtney."Jason said that he didnt care.So it's up to you. Do you want to stay and go to Jason's for me or go with us." "I guess I'll go to Jason's. Not that I have much of a choice." "She said she'll go to your house." "Alright see you then bye." he said as he hung up the phone. "He'll be here at four for you since my plane leaves at six." Sonny said as he started walking towards the door. "Whatever." she said kind of pissed off she had to be babysitted. "I love you too Courtney." he said shutting the door behind him. What was she going to tell Jax when he called. Who would be the last one alive at the end of the week? Would it be her or Jason? she thought to herself.

Alright so tell me if you like it. I always always like feedback I mean come on who doesnt. So please please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing still. Sorry!

A/N:I'm updating my stories together as well that way I dont have to worry to much about getting one done and then another and then having to do the other one and so on.

Chapter 2:

Courtney played with her nephews for two hours until it was time to leave. She loved playing with Micheal and Morgan and one day hoped one day to have little ones of her own. That was one of her favorite parts about visiting was she got to spend time with the boys.

"Are you all ready?" Sonny asked his little sister who was playing with blocks. "Umm... I think so. Is it time to go?" she asked. "Well I was going to have Jason come get you but then I decided I'll just take you over there myself that way we can spend sometime together." he said looking at her. "Okay. Sure no problem. Just let me grab my stuff and we can go." she got up from the floor and walked passed her brother and walked down the hall.

Sonny walked down to the living room and waited for his sister to come down. Just then he heard Carly's voice."Sonny?" she said looking for him. "I'm in here." he said as he watched the door waiting for his wife to walk in at any moment. "I've been thinking and I dont think that this whole situation with Courtney and Jason is a good idea." "Do you not think that I dont know that. They dont like each other but I cant leave Courtney here by herself regardless how old she is. She is still a target and I'm not taking any chances." he said kind of pissed off. "Okay. So are you taking Courtney over there or is Jason coming to get her?" she asked trying to calm her husband down. "I'm taking her that way I can talk a little bit with her."

"Already Sonny." Courtney said coming into the living room. "Alright go ahead to the car and I'll be there in a minute." "Okay. Bye Carly. Have fun." "You too sweetie." Carly said. She felt kind of bad that she was leaving but she had no other choice. "I'll be back in a little bit. Finish getting our stuff together that way when I get back we can leave." "Okay. Bye." she said as she kissed her husband and he walked out the door.

Once in the car it was pretty silent. "You okay?" Sonny asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I just cant believe that your making Jason babysit me knowing that we dont get along and I am a grown women." she said. "Im sorry but you know with my career and everything I only trust Jason with my family." "You call that a career?" she asked trying not to laugh. "Yes I do. It makes me my money." he said happily. He was glad that he made his sister smile.

They walked up to the top floor where Jason lived and knocked on the door. "Come on in." Jason said knowing it was Sonny. "Hey." Sonny said as he walked in. "Okay here you are." he said helping his sister in the door. "Thanks." "Okay before I leave there are some rules I have to say." Sonny said getting both of their attentions. "Great! Not only do I get a babysitter that I dont like but I get rules too. What am I three? I mean come on." she was pissed. "Sorry but its for your own good. Get over it. Anyway as I was saying. Dont have nothing nice to say dont say it. That goes for both of you. Listen to Jason. If you want to go somewhere check in with Jason and dont kill him. I need him okay. Jason dont kill her okay. Even though it would do more good then harm. Dont do it." "Got it." Jason said. "Gee thanks Sonny. I hope you have a shitty vacation since thats what your making mine." She said as he was walking out. "I love you too Courtney and most important. Hvae fun." he said knowing what to say to piss her off.

"God. He acts like he's dad or something." "He's not. He's an overprotected brother." "Gee thanks. Thats so much better." "Here let me show you to your room." "Okay." she said as he began leading her up the steps with her bags in his hands.

"Make yourself at home." "Thanks for everything." she said as she began un packing her things for the second time today. "No problem. I'll be down stairs if you need anything." "Okay." and with that being said he walked out shutting the door behind him. God how did this happen. She wonder to herself. How did I wound up staying at Jason's for a week?

A little while later she came down the steps. It was only seven and she was hungry. "So whats there to eat around here?" she said plopping onto the couch. "I dont know. I dont cook much." "Doesnt Sam?" she said. "No. She always almost burns the building down." "So then where are we going?" "I dont know. We could just order from Kelly's." he said "Whatever. I want a buger and fries with a coke." she said getting up and walking up the steps."What the hell did I get myself into?" he asked hisself as he called Kelly's to order their food.

Twenty minutes later he was back at the pent house with their food. "Goody. Your back. I was wondering if you got lost." she said grabbing the bag out of his hand. " Nope it didnt happen. Dont worry I was trying to though." "I would nerver had wish you to get lost if you were bring me food. Now if you werent then thats a diffrent story but we just wont get into that and if you didnt want to play babysitter than why did you agree?" she asked. "Because believe it or not I didnt think it was fair for you to have to go with them to meet Carly's pshychotic family. I actually feel bad for Sonny." "Oh really. So I guess behind the big bad boy there is somebody with some kind of heart." she said "Yeah just like you." "What?" she asked now confused. "Yeah put aside your bitchyness and attitude your almost okay to be around.Now I see why your boyfriend spends more time with his mother. If you were my girlfriend I would too."She threw him a dirty look"Thanks but no thanks. I dont need your approval or anybody elses and Jax, well he's just a mommy's boy and theres nothing I can do about it" She said as she got up to go to the kitchen to throw her trash away.

He didnt understand why he didnt like her. Was it because he did but didnt want too? What was her reason on why she hated him? Just then he broke out of thought as she spoke. "So now that I ate I'm ready to go sleigh riding." she said. His eyes got wide. "It's like thirty degress outside and it's like seven thirty and its really dark." "Yeah and? Do you not know that it's the best time to go sledding?" she asked "I'm not going." "Fine dont. I'll go by myself and if Sonny calls make sure you tell him that I tried getting you to go but you didnt. Okay?" "Fine whatever. But we dont have sleds." he said trying to find a reason to get out of it. "We go buy some then. Duh. I mean how stupid can you get?" she said as she made her way up the satirs. Then she stopped. "If your going you might want to put something heavier on. Besides that gray shirt and blue jeans" she said as she then proceded up the steps.

Ten minuest had passed until she finally came back down the steps. She didnt think he was really going to go thats why she suggested it. To her amazement though he was ready to go. "You know what." he said looking at her "What?" she knew he was going to say something smart. "For someone who wants to be Miss. Independent and everything and all this bull shit about not being three. You sure do dress like you are." he said admiring her hot pink snow suit with matching gloves and a hat with frillies on the top with black snow boots on. It wassomething that a three year old would wear. "I'm sorry but I'm comfortable and I'm not going to get cold." "Whatever lets just go." he said as they made their way out the door and down to the car.

"Where are we going sledding at?" Jason asked after he got back in the car from buying the sleds. "On the way over from Sonny's I saw this cow pasture with this big hill in it. I was thinking there." "No way. I'm not breaking the law." he said. she started laughing. "Whats so funny. "You break the law everyday. Look at your career as Sonny would call it. I'm going in that cow pasture with or with out you." "I'm not going." he said

Once in the cow pasture and up the hill she saw they dropped the sleds. "Okay we are racing." she siad. "What?" "You heard me. We are racing.On the count of three." "Fine what ever." he said as they both got down on their sleds. "One, Two ." and that was it as she started making her way down the hill. "Thats cheating" Jason yelled as he quickly followed. Once they reached the bottom of the hill she stated. "I won." "What? No you didnt. You so cheated which wasnt fair." "Me cheat never. Your just made because you got your ass kicked by a girl." she said smiling ."Okay were doing that again.

They continued sleigh riding and racing each other. He only won two so far and that was because she would always start early. "Okay time to go." Jason said. "No come on. One more. Please." she said giving him a puppy dog face. "It dont work remember. Im a cold hearted baster or was that just the one day." he said referring to the last time she came in. "and besides I dont want to carry the sled." "Fine we can go together and I'll carry the sled." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up the hill. "Okay ready." she said as she sat in the front of the sled. "Spread your legs and I gotta be in the middle of them." she said thinking to herself that he was totally hopeless. "Okay here we go." she said as they went down the hill. "Oh shit." she said. "Whats wrong." "We're going to-" and that was it. Before he knew it they had flipped off the sled. she was laying on the snow just laughing away."That's not funny." he said. "you think I planned this. I wished." "Okay you ready?" "Yeah I'm ready." she said as he helped her up. He was leading the way carrying both of the sled when he felt something hit his back. He turned around and it was Courtney throwing snowballs at him. She started laughing. "This isnt funny." "Yes it is. Your just being a little bitch because you know I could so kick you ass in a snow ball fight." she said yelling it to him.

He bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. He rolled it up and then threw it at her. He missed. They continued the fight for another ten minutes before he realized that he wasnt going to be able to hit her. She hit him a few times but he didnt hit her once. I have to think of a way to get her. He said to hisself. He had it.

He began walking over to her. She stopped. "What are you doing?" she asked "You'll see."he replied. She began running away from him. He started chasing her. She then tripped over a stick. She was to busy watching him to pay attention to where she was going. He didnt know that she tripped. He thought maybe she fell. He then tripped over the same stick which made him land right beside her. She began laughing. "Did you trip over that too?" he asked looking at her. "Yeah but it didnt hurt though." she now had a big grin on her face. "You have a beautiful smile do you know that?" he asked her. "Thanks." she said. Their eyes locked. They leaned into a kiss. Before either of them knew it they were making out in the snow. She moved her body onto his. It began snowing harder. Then her phone began ringing. They pulled away quickly. "Hello?" she said to the person on the phone. She didnt bother looking to see who it was. "Oh hi Jax. No nothings wrong. Listen let me call you when I get back to the house. I'm at the store with Carly right now. Yeah okay. You too." she flipped her phone shut. She couldnt tell him that she was staying with Jason or else he would flip.

"Ready?" Jason asked. "Yeah." he helped her up. It was an akward silent on the way back to his place because neither one of them knew what to say about what happened. Courtney thought to herself. Sure she like the kissed but she couldnt believe it. That she had kiss Jason. How where they suppose to act around each other now and if they would ever talk about it or do it again and if he liked it just as much as her. All these thought rans through her mind until she went to sleep that night.

A/N: So you like it? Please review I really wanna know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: Alright. In case you havent figured it out which isnt a problem its okay. They really dont hate each other they just act like it because they like each other. No school. Bomb threat! Serious though thats the real reason. Anyway that means I get to update before I gotta go clean my room.

Disclaimer: Still I own nothing! Promise!

She woke up the next morning and couldnt really remember if what happened.Was it a dream or did it actually happened. She walked down the steps and saw him sitting on the couch. "Morning." he said as she came and sat beside him. "Morning. Whats for breakfast?" she asked "I dont know what do you want?""I dont care something good though." "I think I know what you might like. I'll be back." He then put his jacket on and walked out the door. Why was he being so nice? Maybe they did kiss last night. There was only one way to find out.

She went upstairs to get her phone and looked at the recent call log list. Sure enough Jax's number was the first one on there. Now she new they really did kiss last night. Maybe that was why he was being so nice to her. She thought to herself as she went back down stairs. She sat on the couch and waited for Jason to return from where ever he went. Ten minutes later he came through the door.

"Hey. I got you some pancakes with strawberries and sausage." he said. She smiled real big because this was her favorite thing to eat in the mornig. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing it's just that you dont really know me but then again you do. This is my favorite." "What can I say I'm a mind reader." he responded. They sat on the floor and ate their food at the coffee table. It was silent for the most part but she couldnt take the akward silence anymore.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked. He brought his head up. "I dont hate you." "Then why do you act like it Jason?" she was curious. "I dont know. Why do you hate me?" he asked now turning the question on her. "I dont hate you. And I dont know why I act like it." he just gave her a look. "I knew that was going to be your next question. I'm a mind reader." she said. This made him laugh. "Oh my god. Look at that. He smiles too." she said as she put more food in her mouth."Yeah so do you." "I know." she said as she finished her plate and threw it in the trash. "Im going to take a shower and then maybe we can do something afterwards." she said as she made her way up the steps.

When she got out of the shower she got dressed and did her hair. It was two french braids. She came back down the steps to see Jason on his computer. "So what do you want to do?" she asked diverting his attention from the computer to her. "Well I dont care. Just not sleigh ridding anymore." "What you didnt like it?" she asked "Not the sleigh ridding part but other parts of the evening I did." she tried her hardest not to blush. She knew he was talking about the kiss last night. "Well how about we play pool since you have a pool table. We could bet money or something." she said."How often do you play?" he asked. "I only played one other time." she said. "Fine deal. Whoever wins though picks the next thing we do." he said "Deal."

They played pool. Each of them only had ten dollars on it but still. Courtney was really hustling Jason. In the begining she didnt make any and she did this until he only had four balls left. Before he knew it, it was game over she won. "You hustled me." he said "No I didnt. It was pure luck." she said looking at him. "Thanks for the money and I think we should..." he was scared of what she had in mind. "umm... I guess watch a movie." Not bad he thought but then again what movie. "What movie?" he asked. "The notebook." she said. "Um I dont have that. I have all the seasons of the Sopranos, Scareface and all the Godfathers." "Well its a good thing I brought it with me uh?" she asked as she went and got the movie.

Jason really didnt want to watch the movie but a deal was a deal. It was half way through it when he began dozing off. She hit his chest "No sleeping Jason." she said. "Oh and what are you going to do if I do go to sleep?" he asked "I dont know but I'll think of something." she said turning her head back to the tv. "Whats so great about this movie anyway?" He asked her. "Its a love story of how this young couple broke up but stilled loved each other and found there way back to one another." she said looking at him. The movie lasted almost another hour but by then they were both passed out on the couch with Courtney laying on Jason's chest.

When she woke up she realized that she had not only fell asleep but asleep on Jason's chest who. She sat up looked at Jason who was passed out on the couch. She got up just as her phone began ringing. She reached for it before it could wake Jason up but it was too late he was already awake. "Hello?" she said. "Oh,hey. I'm sorry I forgot to call you back last night it's just I was tired and everything so I just went right to bed." they talked for a few more minutes. Jason knew that it was Jax on the phone and it bothered him. He just wasnt sure why. "Okay bye." and she hung up the phone. "Sorry I woke you." she said."No it's not a problem. What time is it?" He asked. "3:30" she replied. "We both kind of feel asleep durning the movie." "Oh." he said. "Well what do you want to do?" he asked her "I dont care you can pick." "I kind of want to go for a ride on my motorcycle." he said as he sat up on the couch "Motorcycle? Wow. I didnt know you had one." "Yeah. You wanna go?" he asked her. "Yeah let me go get some shoes on and grab a jacket and we can go." she said as she made her way up the steps.

He waited for her to come back down. It only took her five minutes this time "Ready?" he asked her "Ready." she said. They went riding on his motorcycle for a while. It was passed dark before they got back into Port Charles. They went back to Jason's house. "Thanks for the ride. To tell you the truth I never been on one before today." she told him as they made there way into the elevator. "It was my pleasure." he said as the elevvator went "ding" to let them know it was there stop. They walked into the pent house and put there jackets up. "Are you hungry?" he asked her "Yeah." "Algiht. I'll make us something to eat." "Oh he can cook as well. The list just goes on and on doesnt it." she said trying to be funny. "Yes it does." he said back to her.

They ate there dinner in silence just because neither one of them knew what to say. "Thanks Jason it was good." she told him when she was done eating. "No problem." he said back to her taking her and his plate into the kitchen. "What do you want to do now?" she asked "I dont care we can go to Jakes and play pool there and have a beer I guess." "Dont you have beer here though?" she asked "Yeah?" "Then why go somewhere and waste money when I can just whopp your ass in pool here with free beer?" "Fine have it your way and I'm not taking it easy this time either." he said as they made their way to the pool table.

They were on there fifth game with the score tied at two to two. He went for the eight ball because thats all he had left. Courtney was determined that he wasnt going to beat her. She walked over behind him and started whispering all kinds of things in his ear. The stuff she said made him laugh. He couldnt concentrate with her behind him. He hit the ball and completely missed the eight ball. Too bad for him this was the only ball that Courtney also had to get in so he decided to do the same thing she just did to him. He walked behind her and started whispering the same stuff that she whispered in his. "Stop it." she said "What you dont like it?" he asked her. She put the stick on the table and turned around. "No I do not." She tried hard not to laugh and keep a straight face.

They had a stare down until she leaned into him. He saw what she was doing and wanted it as bad as she did. He leaned in without thinking for another second. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. After kissing what seemed like for an hour Jason started pressing his body against hers. He pulled her up so she was sitting on the edge of the pool table. He was pressing lightly agianst her body. She leaned backwards until her back hit the pool table while she was still making out with Jason.

She couldnt think. She was too caught up in the moment. She didnt want this to stop but she shouldnt be doing this either. Jason suddenly pulled away from her "Whats wrong?" she said pratically out of breath. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" he asked her. "Yeah I'm sure." she said pulling im back down to her. His phone started ringing. "You going to get that?" she asked "No. They can leave a message." he said as he pulled off her shirt. She pulled his off and was now working on his jeans. She couldnt believe that she was doing this with a man that she never liked up until yesturday.

They werent sure how long they had sex but it had to have been long enough considering it was now 11 and Jason had five missed calls one from Sonny and the other four from Sam.They both got up and got partly dressed. She put his shirt on with his boxers and he put his pants back on. He checked his voice mail and then hung his phone up. "Your not going to call them back?" she asked as she twisted her hair into a bun. "No I'll call them tomorrow. Tonight however is just you and me. Okay?" he asked her "Okay if you say so." "Wanna go upstairs?" Jason "Yeah. My back is hurting from the pool table. I guess it'll be the last time I do that." she said as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

"Is your back okay?" he asked her as he placed her back on the bed. "It still hurts if thats what your asking." she told him."I promise next time you can be on top." she smiled "There shouldnt have been a last time. What makes you think that theres going to be a next time?" she asked him as they were now on his bed "Oh I know there is going to be another time." Jason said with a big smile on his face as he bent down and began kissing her again. She figured what the hell they already did it once tonight why not again. She got top this time atleast. She knew it was wrong on both of there parts and she couldnt resist it. It was the first time she had sex in a long time considering Jax and her hardly ever had sex because he was always with his mom and when they did it wasnt all that great. She would worry with the aftermath of her one night stand with Jason tomorrow or was it going to be more than just a one night stand?

A/N: Reviews are always a pleasure to recieve. I like to hear "you got mail" when I sign on so please send them to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: Still its the same. Nothing.

A/N: Alright no need to worry. I'm back in school. Yippie! No not really but whatever. I have the article about it on my profile in case your interested but if not it doesnt really matter.

Chapter 4:

She woke up to an empty bed. She didnt know it was empty until she went to streached and realize she was the only one in the bed. She quickly sat up and looked around the room. Remembering the things that happend last night she quickly got up and put some clothes on. She made her way down stairs where she found Jason on his laptop. She walked over to the couch and sat down.He noticed that she was there now.

"Have a good night sleep?" he asked her. She quickly turned her head his way and said "It wasnt that bad I guess." she said. "Oh." he said nodding his head. He then got up and walked over to the couch. "I take it your hungry?" he asked her as he sat down next to her. "Yes. I'm starving." "Well good because I made you breakfast." "Wow. Thanks" she said as they got up and walked into the kitchen.

Most of breakfast was quiet. She couldnt stand this silence and on top of that he was looking at her like he had seen her nake and she didnt like it even though he had the night before. "Jason." she said "Yes." "Just because we had sex last night doesnt mean you have to be nice to me now." "I know. I'm just being nice to you because I'm hungry as well."he said as he continued eating. That wasnt the real reason why he was being nice to her. He wanted their relationship to turn into more than just sex but he didnt want to tell her. "Well I'm sorry but its not happening again." she said. "Yea thats what you said last night and look where it took us." "Yeah well it didnt matter last night because we already did it once so what was the point of stopping." she said. The conversation was getting really akward for her now. "So you admit it. I was good huh?" he said with a big grin on his face. "I pled the fifth." she said. "Thats a yes." he said to her as he got up and walked into the other room. She couldnt believe the conversation they just had and on top of that she couldnt believe that he had such a huge ego. She didnt want to admit that it was good though.

She walked back into the living room where Jason was. "Did you ever call your girlfriend or Sonny back?" she asked. "Yes I did right before you came down the steps actually." "Really and what did you tell Sonny?" she asked. "I told him that I fell asleep watching some chick flick with you and you went to bed." "That was like yesturday afternoon thought?" "Well what did you want me to tell him 'Hey Sonny, sorry I didnt answer my phone last night but I was to busy screwing your sister on my pool table' yeah okay." he said as he turned back to his computer. "Well I guess that was alright then and what did you tell Sam?" "I was really busy and I didnt ahve the time to answer the phone and before I knew it it was morning." she gave him a look. "Well its the truth." he said. "I didnt lie to her only Sonny. And that was not technically a lie either it did happen just not when he called." "Whatever." she said as she made her way upstairs to take a shower.

Things between them had been akward for the next couple of days. Neither of them wanted to get too close to the other one because of what might happen. It was now New Years Eve. Their last day together before Sonny, Carly and Sam would all return back to Port Charles. She was falling hard for him, little did she know that Jason was falling harder.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked her. "Well Carly told me to bring a dress that we were going to go to a party but I dont see that happening." she said as she turned her head. "I have an idea. How about you still get dressed up and I will through you a New Years party here?" she looked at him "With just us?" she asked. "Well yea I'm sorry that it cant be a big party but yea know it can be sort of a party to celebrate everything that happened over the week and our friendship." he said. "I guess. It's better than doing nothing." she said. "Alright well its now four so you may wanna start getting ready and take your time because I stilll have to get everything ready." he said. "Okay." she said as she made her way upstairs. She couldnt believe he was going to go through all this trouble for her.

It was seven thirty before she was finally ready. Her hair was pulled up with curls everywhere."Are you done yet?" Jason asked screaming up the steps. "Yeah." she said as she walked down the steps. He couldnt believe how beautiful she looked in that red dress with her hair up and everything. "Whats wrong?" she asked as she saw him just staring at her. "Nothing. You look beautiful by the way." he said as he grabbed her hand and took her in to the dinning area. "Well thank you." she said. "I made dinner." he sid. "Oh really what is it?" she asked as they sat dwon at the table. "Steak." "Oh steak. I like." "Good. I'm glad because this isnt burger king so you dont get it your way." he said making a joke. They had a nice dinner with a not so bad conversation.

When they were done Jason looked at her and said "Go get your coat." "For what?" she asked. "Just go get it and you'll see." he said. She got up from her seat and went to go get her coat. "Okay I'm back" she said as she was putting her coat on. "Follow me." he said as he lead her out onto the patio. "Jason what are we doing?" she asked as he shut the doors. "Well its New Years and I want you to remember it." "Okay so what does being outside have to do with it." I'm going to dance with you outside while its snowing. I might like to add as well that I dont really like to dance but for you I will." he said grabbing her waist and they started dancing. She couldnt believe this was relly happening.

"Do you do things like this for Sam?" she asked. "No you are actually the only girl I have done this for." "Wow. I must be lucky." "You are. Does Jax do this for you?" he asked returning the question. "No. Jax is spontanious sometimes but he never does things like this." She said just looking into his eyes. "Courtney?" he said. "Yeah." she answered. "I'm going to tell you something okay and I just want you to listen and then tell me what you think." he said looking at her. "Okay." she said wondering what he was going to say to her.

"This past week for me has been fun. Even the smart remarks Courtney. I like you ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you a year ago and I dont want this to ever stop. I never felt this way about anybody before.I want to be with you." she looked at him not knowing exactly how to respond to that. "Jason this week has been fun for me too and I always like you too and I think thats why we acted like we didnt but you have Sam and I have Jax and even if we were single we still couldnt be together because of Sonny. Him being my brother and your best friend." she said knowing this broke his heart. "Promise me this then." he said. "Never forget this week." "I'll never forget this week promise." she said as she leaned into him and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him. He didnt want this to end. "Let's spend our last night together." Courtney said as she broke away from him. "You sure?" he asked. "Yes." she said as she grabbed his hand and led him inside and upstairs into his room.

They made love until the sun was almost up. She laid in bed beside him not knowing where this was taking them after twelve when everybody returned from their trip. "Jason?" "Yeah?" he said playing with her hair. "We have to go back hating each other in front of Carly and Sonny. I just want you to know that anything I say I dont mean." "I know." he said. They spent the rest of the morning in bed.

All that week they tryed avoiding each other but they just couldnt. They had secreat meetings in the park everynight. They never did nothing though because they knew it was wrong .Later that week Courtney was back at Sonny and Carly's in the guest bedroom just thinking to herself. She couldnt believe that she gave up the one guy she ever felt something deep for. She couldnt get him out of her mind or the days they shared together. On the other side of town Jason was doing the same. He realized he didnt love Sam and that he didnt want to be with her. She was asleep in the bed that he made love to Courtney in last week. Today Courtney would be leaving. He couldnt let her leave him with out one more chance. He pick up his phone and dialed the number. It was five o'clock. He hoped she was awake by then.

'_Courtney_'. the person on the other line said. "Hey its me. Listen I need to see you." '_I dont think thats a good idea' _she said back in a kind of hushed toned voice. 'Meet me in the park in about ten minutes" he said. She thought to herself for a minute and responded. _'_ '_Okay see you in ten' _"See yea." he said as he hung up the phone. She couldnt believe she was doing this. He left Sam a note saying he got called on business and be home soon.

They met at the park not even ten minutes later. "Hey" she said as he walked up to her. "Hey. What have you been doing all day?" he asked. "This and that you iknow. You?" "Just thinking about you." he said. Her heart just melted awat. "Jason I dont think this is a good idea." she said "I'm going to go." she began walking away. He grabbed her arm gently. "Hear me out." he said. "Everything I said New Years I meant. I want to be with you and when I'm not I cant stop thinking about you. Run away with me?" he said. "What?" "Yes. I want you to run away with me. We can go somewhere where nobody knows us and we wont be judge or told we cant be together." "How are we suppose to do that?" she asked. "You go back to Sonny's and get ready for your plane home except instead of getting on that one you get on a diffrent one with me." "Jason are you feeling okay? I mean you know me a little over two week and besides I cant leave Sonny, Carly and the boys and never see them again." "We will see them again just in about six months or so because by then Sonny should be done being mad us because he will figure it out. So will you?" he asked hoping her answer was yes. "I cant.I have Jax and you have Sam. I'm sorry." she said as she leaned in to give him a kiss goodbye. "I'll never forget the days we shared together." she whispered in his ear as tears began to fill up his eyes. She walked away. She couldnt see him that way.

Sam woke up and she found a letter. She was mad at what it said. She quickly grabbed her jacket and went over to Sonny's. "Sonny?" Sam yelled as she was walking in his house. "He's in the den. Whats wrong?" Carly asked. "Its Jason but I need to see Sonny." "What happened to Jason?" Carly said as Sam just walked right past her into the den. "Hey Sam." Sonny said. "Where the hell is Jason?" she said getting right to the point. "I dont know. He should be home. I havent talked to him since yesturday. Why whats wrong." Sonny said as he was now confused. "Read this!" she said as she passed him the letter Jason wrote her.

_"Dear Sam. I hate to do this over a letter but its the only way I got to. I thought I was in love with you but Im not and I never have been. Somebody else has my heart and I want to be with them. Sorry I had to break it to you like this but there was no other way. Im leaving but I will be back one day and by then I hoped you moved on and could forgive me. You deserve so much more than I can give you. Jason."_

Sonny read the letter as Carly stood beside him reading it. He had a hunched but wasnt sure. Carly didnt know who he was talking about for the simple fact it couldnt have been Courtney because they didnt like each other. "So who is it?" Sam said. "I have no idea." Sonny's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he said as he answered the phone. "Sonny its Jax listen. Where is Courtney. Her plane was suppose to land at twelve and well its twelve thirty and its landed but no sign of Courtney anywhere." Jax stated. "Damn it."Sonny saidunder his breath.He knew exactly where she was or atleast who she was with.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked the man sitting beside her. "Postitive. I woulndt turn around for nothing." "Please buckle your seat belts. We will be landing in the Bahamas shortly."The lady said over the intercom.

A/N: So? You like it? I hope. Reviews are always good!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: It was really hard to come up with a good way to pick up the last chapter and I dont think this one is all that good so please tell me what you think! By the way there are some people who are dead on the show but not in my story.

Sonny had figured it out. Courtney and Jason ran away together. He seen the looks they would give each other all that week and the tension that fill the room but it never dawned on him until now. They liked each other thats why they always acted like they hated each other. Sonny regretted leaving Courtney at Jason's for a week. If he didnt this never would have happend. "Sam I'm sorry I really am but there is nothing I can do." he told her. "Whatever. If you talk to Jason tell him to kiss my ass and that I moved out." she said before she stormed out of the house. "So who was that on the phone?" Carly asked. "Jax. He said that Courtney wasnt on her plane." "Do you think that maybe she's-" she stopped her sentence as soon as Sonny began nodding. "How?" "I dont know and right now I dont really want too." "Wow. She never said anything to me about it." "Carly you have a big mouth did you honestly think she was going to tell you?" "Your right. Sorry." "No. Dont be. Its not your fault." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Later that day when they arrived in the Bahamas, Courtney called Jax to tell him that it was over. He was furious and pissed at once.Who would've knew that Jax could multi-task. Jason didnt even bother calling Sam, who was very pissed off at him, because he left her a note so he didnt have to deal with her.

Six months had passed and everything was great, for Courtney and Jason anyway. There wasnt too many problems between Sonny and Carly but Sam finally found out that the other girl was none other than Courtney. She didnt find this out until Jax moved to Port Charles just one month after Courtney and Jason ran away. They didnt realize this until they had a one night stand when he first came to town and they talked out their problems and well they added two and two. They didnt date after that. He started seeing Racheal and she started seeing A.J. Jason stilled had his cell phone on as well as Courtney. They never talked to Sonny or Carly. Jason called his sister Emily ocasionally and she usually gave him the 411 on everything that was happening in Port Charles. She never told anybody that she talked to him.

It was July when Jason got a phone call from Emily. He knew something was wrong for the fact that they only talked once a month and well they just talked a week ago. "Hello?" Jason answered. "Whats wrong Emily?" Courtney just looked at Jason knowing something wasnt right. "Oaky thanks." he said as he hung the phone up. "Whats wrong?" Courtney asked. "Lila died. Her funeral is in three days." He said. "Okay. We'll go." she said. "What?" "Yeah. Whats the problem?" she asked him. "Maybe the problem is that we ran away together six months ago and got married." "So what. You said we could go back." "Yes I did." "So whats a better time then now?" she asked. She had a point. He wasnt close to anyone in the Quartermaines just Lila and Monica. "Fine. If you really want too." he said looking at her. "I really want too." "Okay go pack." he said. She was happy that they were finally going back. She couldnt wait to see Carly and the boys again. Jason didnt know how this was going to go. He wasnt scared just really really worried.

They arrived in Port Charles late that night. Jason had Emily pick them up. She was anxcious to meet Courtney. She never met her before. "Hey." She said as she gave her brother a hug. "So this is Courtney?" she said looking at the blonde beside him. "Yup this is Courtney." "Nice to meet you." Emily said giving Courtney a hug. "You too. They went back to Jason's penthouse that night."God. I missed this place. All the memories." Courtney said. "Yea. That was the best part of my life." Jason said as they were sitting on the couch. "Mine too" she replied as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. She was happy that they were back. Now all she had to do was convince Jason to stay there.

The next morning Jason called Sonny. "Hello." the man on the other line said. "Hey Sonny." Jaosn said. It was dead silence on the phone for like tw whole minutes. Neither of them knew what to say. "Hey Jason. How have you been?" Sonny was trying to make good of the conversation. "Good. We're back in town right now." he answered. "We're?" Sonny replied. He just wanted to see what Jason would say. "Yes me and Courtney." he said. "Oh how long are you guys staying?" "Not sure. We're really just in for Lila's funereal and well we'll take it from there" he said. "Oh are you's at the penthouse?" "Yeah. Is it okay if we stopped by and seen you's in a little bit?" Jason asked knowing Courtney would wanna do this. "Sure no problem. I'll make breakfast." "Okay thanks and see you in a little bit." Jason said as he hung up the phone. "Morning." He said as his wife walked down the steps. "Morning. Who was that?" she asked "Sonny. "Really?" "Yea. We're going over there for breakfast." "Cool. Let me go get ready." she said as she made her way back up the steps.

Twenty minutes later she was back down the steps. "Ready?" He asked her. "Ready." she replied. They left the penthouse and got into his truck. It was silence at first both of them just thinking about what was going to happen. "So." she said. He just looked at her. "Do we tell Sonny about us?" she asked him. "Yea we can do that just wait a few days I guess before telling him everything. Take it one thing at a time." He said grabbing her hand. "Okay." she replied. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." he said.

They pulled up to Sonny's with the rest of the car ride silent. "Here we are." Jason said looking at her. "Yeah." she replied. "Whats wrong?" he asked her while taking his seat belt off. "I wanted to come back to Port Charles so bad but Jase, I dont think I can do this though." she said. "Your not doing it alone and I promise if at any time in there you want to leave just let me know and we can leave." he said. "Okay." she said as they got out of the car. They went and knock on Sonny's door. Carly answered. "Oh my god. I missed you's so much." she said as she hugged them both. "We missed you too Carly." Jason said as they made there way into the house. They were now in the living room when Sonny walked in.

"Hey." Sonny said as he walked in. "Hey Sonny." Courtney said. "So how have you guys been doing?" he asked. Jason and Courtney were both shocked. They couldnt believe Sonny was totally cool about everything. "Good. Sorry we didnt call we figured that you would just be mad at us so we just left it alone.How about you?"She asked. "Pretty good. Just miss talking to you every week." he said. "I was mad at first when you's left but I realized you did what you did afterwards when Carly pointed it out to me." "He just needed a little bit of help." She said. "So. Whats been going on with you two in the past six months?" Carly asked Courtney. "Well nothing much we were just in the Bahamas and we eloped about two months ago." she said holding her hand up. "Oh my god." Carly squealed. "Its gorgeous." she said looking at her ring. "I know. He picked it out all by hisself." She said back to Carly. "Jason, listen I'm sorry about Lila." Sonny told him trying to get off the eloping subject. "Thanks" he replied. They ate lunch at Sonny's and then left. They were going to be headed to the Quartermaines. Jason didnt know Sam was living there with AJ because nobody told him. Not only that but everybody was there including Jax and Racheal.

They arrived at the Quartermaines and walked up to the house. "You ready?" Courtney asked him. "Its ten to one a family war in here. It always is so be careful." he told her. Emily came to the door. She didnt know that Jason used to go with Sam and Courtney with Jax because she returned to town just five months ago with Zander. "Hey." she said. "Hey." Courtney said back as they hugged. "Come on in." Emily said opening the door. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Want a drink?" Emily asked. "Your going to need it in about five minutes when everybody comes back in here." she said. "I'll have water and-" Courtney told Emily as Jason finished. "Brandy." "You sure Courtney?" Zander asked her. "Yeah. Im sure." she replied. "Okay. Suit yourself." Emily said as she passed the cup of water to Courtney and the brandy to Jason.

It wasnt even ten minutes later when everybody started coming in one by one. First it was Monica and Alan. "Jason your home." Monica said going to give her son a hug. "Yeah and this is my wife Courtney." he said looking at Courtney. "Hi nice to meet you and I'm so sorry."Courtney told Monica. "Thanks and nice to meet you too." she said as she walked and got a drink. Then there was Tracy, Ned, Edward, Dillon, Georgie, Luke and Lulu who all came in loud. Very loud arguing. Jason introduced them all to Courtney at once. Most of them liked her except Tracy but then again who does Tracy like? The last people to come in from the patio was Jax, Racheal, AJ and Sam. Jason and Courtney didnt see them at first because Lulu, Georgie and Dillon was all talking to the two of them.

"Hey Sam." Tracy said knowing what would piss her off. She knew she use to be with Jason but she didnt know that Courtney was the girl he ran away with or Jaxs ex. "Yeah?" Sam replied. Tracy didnt like her either. "Jason is back." Sam just looked at her. This bother her. "I dont care I moved on." she said. "Oh but you should. He's here. Right over there on the couch." Sam thought that maybe just maybe he was by hisself but she dout it. She looked over to the couch and saw Jason sitting beside some blonde. She went over to Jax to see if that was Courtney or somebody else. "Jax can I see you for a moment?" Sam asked. "Sure. What do you want?" he asked as she pulled him away from Racheal. "Is that Courtney?" she asked getting right to the point as she pointed over to the couch. He looked and took a hard look. "I think so." he said making his way over there. Sam followed him. "Well, well, look who it is. I cant believe that after everything that happened you two would be coming back." Jax said with Sam beside him both of them just looking at the two. Jason and Courtney raised there heads to see who it was. "Shit." Courtney thought to herself. Tracey was laughing now as everybody just stood there in shock realizing that Courtney and Jax used to go and that she left him from Jason as Jason left Sam for her. "This is going to get good." Tracy whispered to her husband Luke. "I know cupcake. You know how to start trouble." "I know." she said just looking at the four of them.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hoped it took me a little longer than I thought. Sorry I couldnt have more of them in the Bahamas but to tell you the truth I didnt know what to put really. Feedback is greatly liked and I love everybody who already has given me areview just to let yous know. Keep them coming please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The room fell silent. Tracy and Luke were just standing there trying hard not to laugh while everyone else was trying to figure what the hell was going on. "I take it that is Jax?" Jason whispered in Courtney's ear. She just shook her head yes. She knew who Sam was. "What do you want?" Jason said looking at Jax and Sam breaking the akwards silence. "You dont know me so I would be careful of what you say." Jax shot back. "I dont care who you are but one thing you should care about is how you talk to my wife." Jason said back. Everybodys head was looking back and forth at the two men. "Your wife?" Jax said. "I didnt stutter did I?" Jason said getting ready to stand up as Courtney pulled him back. "Jase, its not worth it." she said. "Your right. Your not worth it. Your nothing but a whore and you always will be." Jax said. Courtney along with the rest of the room knew this wasnt going to end well.

Jason stood up quickly before Courtney could stop him and push Jax right in the nose. His nose started bleeding as Jason shook his hand. He hit harder than he meant to but it still felt good. "What the hell was that for? He didnt do shit to you. You two brought this on yourselves"Sam said helping Jax. "I didnt bring shit on me or Courtney. Jax and you are the ones who came over here trying to start trouble. We were just minding our own business." Jason said back to her. "Yea okay if thats what you want to believe." Monica then walked in the room. She left early right before Jax and Sam said something to Jason and Courtney. "What is going on in here?" she asked. "Nothing. Courtney and me were saying goodbye. Were leaving." he told Monica. "Yeah thats the only thing your good at." Sam said. "You know what Sam? Shut the fuck up. Nobody wants to hear your mouth." Courtney said getting up from the couch. Sam walked towards her. Jason could see this in the cornor of his eye. He stepped in front of Courtney. "You can not fight right now." Jason told Courtney loud enough for just her to hear. "Fine." she said back to him. "Emily?" Jason said. "Yeah?" she responded. "Take Courtney to the car for me and stay with her while I say goodbye to everyone." "Okay." she said as she grabbed Courtney's hand and took her outside.

"Whats wrong Jason? You dont want everyone to know that you married a whore?" Sam said. "What is she talking about?" Monica asked. Tracy was standing beside Luke. "This is getting good." she told him. "Well my pretty pink popsicle you know how to start trouble even durning the time everybody should be grieing." He told her. "When I left town and Decemeber, I left town with Courtney. We ran away I guess you could say. I didnt love Sam and I wasnt going to stay with her. I love Courtney and I wanted to be with her and that was the only way." Jason told Monica. "He's leaving out the part about how Courtney was with Jax." Sam said. Monica didnt know what to say. Well I guess thats enough drama for one night. Jason, I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral." "Oaky." he said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out. "Jax, Sam, I know that you are friends of the family but if you cant put your hatred towards one another aside for a few hours dont come tomorrow." Monica said as she left the room. She couldnt believe people would fight during a time like this.

Courtney and Jason went back to the penthouse. "Im sorry for what happened tonight with the whole thing at the Quatermaines." Courtney told Jason as they walked into the house. "Its fine. Its not your fault. They started it." He said. "Are you hungry?" he asked Courtney as he pulled her into his arms. "Think about that sentence for a minute." she said looking at him. He thought about it and then said "Dumb question. I know." She just laughed. "How about we do this." he said looking at her. "I make cheeseburgers on the grill and we eat out on the patio tonight. I know its not what we use to have but its something." he said pulling away from her and making his way to the kitchen. "That'll be great and Jason." she said as he walked away. "Yeah?" he said as he turned "I want you to know that everywhere is perfect as long as your there." she said as she went up the steps. He just smiled brightly and continued what he was doing. He thought about his life and how it changed in the last couple of months but for the good and he wouldnt change it for anything.

They were out on the patio with the burgers all ready made. "Theses are really good." Courtney said. "Why thank you. I take it that was a complement for the cheif?" He said. "No. It was a complement to the cows for getting big and chuky." she said. "Thats what Im going to be in a few months. Big and chunky if I dont stop eating so damn much." she said looking at her burger. "Yeah, but you will be one of those beautiful chunky girls." he said. "Oh, gees thanks. I feel so much better." They continued eating and just sat there on the porch. "Can we stay in Port Charles?" she asked Jason. "I dont know if thats a good idea." he said. "Why because of Jax and Sam?" she asked him. "No not because of them but I would go back to my old life and so would you." He told her. She got up and walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Your wrong. We would go back to the life we had in Bahamas except it would be in Port Charles and everybody will have to adjust to us not us to them." She said looking at him. "Your right." "I know I'm right" she said as he kissed her. "Wow." she said as shte pulled away. "What?" he asked her. "Remember our last night out here. We didnt eat out here because it was too cold but we still came out afterwards and then-" she was cut of by Jason.He pulled back only an inch or two before he spoke again. "Lets make new memories. Not that those arent great because they are. Every memory with you in it are great." he said. She smiled real big before he carried her upstairs.

Today was the funeral. Jason and Courtney got ready as well as everyone else. They met back up at the church. They were all waited outside waiting for the service to begin. Jax and Sam were standing under a tree talking to one another with AJ and Racheal by each one of their sides. Jason didnt know what they were talking about but he knew it couldnt have been good. Right now though he just wanted to think about him and Courtney and their future and what it holds. Other than that. He didnt really care. "Hey hon, are you okay?" Courtney asked rubbing Jason's back. "Yeah, I just miss Lila thats all." "Oh, well I want you to know that Im sorry that I never got to meet her and that shes not here but I do love you." Courtney said looking at him. "I love you too." He said kissing her. "Lets go." she said as they went in.

When the service was over everybody walked out. "Whats wrong?" Jason asked Courtney. "Nothing. Its just hot out here." She said looking back at him. It was very hot even though it was in July it was still by far the hottest day in a long time. No cloud in sight just the sun. "You want something to drink?" He said stopping her. "Is there anything to drink?" She said looking at him. "Yeah. I can get you something. Come one." They walked back into the church and got her something to drink. When they came back out, Jason and Courtney stood near Sonny and Carly. They were there for Micheal.

"Jase," Courtney said. "Yeah?" he said turning around quickly. Knowing something was wrong. "I don-" was all she got out before she fainted. Jason caught her before she could hit the pavement. Carly and Sonny's head turned when they saw the two of them going down. "Carly, get Monica for me." he said looking at her. Carly went to find Monica as Sonny bent down beside his sister. "What happened?" Sonny asked Jason "Im not sure. She started to tell me she didnt feel good before she collapased." Jason said moving the hair out of her face. "Jason, whats wrong?" Monica said. "Im not sure. She fainted and that was it." "Okay." Monica said bending down. "Is there anything that could trigger this? You need to get her to the ER as soon as possible." Shesaid after she checked her pulse. "She's pregnant" Jason said as Sonny's mouth just dropped and his eyes widen. He couldnt believe this.Neither could anyone else who was standing by."Are her and the baby going to be okay?" He asked.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. I couldnt think of what else to put to make it longer so I just left it short. Reviews are always great. I already figured out my question by the time you answered. Im just a little slow somtimes it takes me a while. But thanks for the advice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was silent after Jason said that with everyone around him. "Well?" he asked looking at Monica. "Jason, I'm sorry but I cant determine that. You have to get her to the E.R. as soon as possible." Monica said looking at him. "Okay." he said as he got up and carried Courtney over to the car and then drove off. He didnt care what anyone thought. Especially now. His number one concern was Courtney and the baby she was carrying.

Jason took her to the hospital. They were waiting for them because Monica called the hospital letting them know they were coming. Emily left and went and met Jason at the hospital. She got there a little while after he did. "Georgie?" she said asking the candy striper. "Hey Emily. What can I do for you." "I need to know hwat room Courtney Morgan is in." "Family?" she asked. "Yes. Sister in law." she said looking at the teen. "She is in room 410" "Okay. Thanks alot." Emily said as she walked to the room. After Sonny processed what had just happened him and Carly came to the hospital. He was still in shock. He didnt want to talk about it that was for sure and Carly knew this so she didnt say anything.

Courtney woke up and realized she was in the hospital. "Jase." she said as she sat up quickly. "Hey, Im here just take it easy." he said talking about the way she sat up. "Why am I here? What happened." she said. "You passed out at the church." he said grabbing herhand. "Is the baby okay?" He didnt know what to tell her because he didnt know and he knew this would break her heart if she lost the baby. "I dont know. They are running test now so they can find out." he said looking at her. She could tell he was scared. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jason said. "Hey." Emily said as she walked in. "How are you feeling?" she asked Courtney. "Not to good." she was worried about her baby. "Have the doctors said anything yet?" she asked Jason. "No not yet. Were waiting on the test results actually." he said looking at her. "Well I can go see when they will be ready if you want?" She told Jason. "Please?" he asked her. "Yeah. Sure. No problem. I'll be back in a few minutes." Emily said as she walked out the door to check on the results. "I take it everyone knows about the baby then?" Courtney asked Jason. "Yea. I was scared so I asked Monica." he said. "Its okay. Atleast we dont have to worry about that anymore. How did Sonny take it?" she asked. "Um. Not sure. I know he was in shock but I didnt stay around to chit chat with him about it."

"Are you feeling okay?" Jason asked her. "No. Not really. Im scared Jase." she told him. There was another knock on the door. "Come in." Jason said. It was Dr. Meadows. "Well I ave the results." she said. "Okay what is wrong?" Jason said asking before Courtney could. "She fainted due to heat exhaustion and its a good thing you got her here as soon as you did or the baby probably wouldnt have made it." she said looking at Courtney. "So my baby is okay then?" she asked. "Yes your baby is fine. Keep doing what you've been doing. The baby is healthy and besides the heat it'll do okay." "Okay. Thanks.."Courtney told Dr. Meadows. "Just remember what I said. Dont go out into the heat unless you have to and if you do drink plenty of water and I will see you in four weeks for your check up." she said as she walked out of the room. "See nothing to worry about." Jason said as he got up and kissed her on the forehead. "Your right. Now lets go because I hate hospitals especially when Im in it and Im starving." She said as she got up and put her clothes back on. "You're always hungry and dont over excert yourself either because that isnt good." Jason said as he watched his wife put her clothes and shoes back on. "I know. I just want to eat though." she said as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the room.

They went back into the lobby were they had to sign her out at. "Courtney are you okay?" Carly asked as she ran over when she seen them standing there. "Yeah. Im fine and so is the baby." Courtney told Carly. Sonny was still keeping his distance. Emily came around and started talking to Jason. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Yeah it was just the heat and I want to thank you for everything that you did." he said "Its no problem. Im just glad her and the baby are okay." she said. "They are." "Well I've gotta go but I'll call you later." she told her brother as she walked away. "I take it Sonny's mad?" Jason said butting in to the conversation Carly and Courtney were having. "Hes not mad. I would say upset you know." "Sonny doesnt get 'upset' Carly. He is either mad or pissed." Jason responded. "Okay fine. He is furious. The marriage thing was a huge impact on him and he handle that as good as he could but I dont know if he'll be okay with this just yet." She told the two. "Well I've gotta go but I will call you tomorrow." Carly told Courtney. "Okay.I'll be waiting." Courtney said back to Carly as her and Sonny walked out of the door. "Ready to go home my dear?" Jason asked Courtney. "Ready." she said back as they walked out of the hospital and got in the car.

They got back to the penthouse after stopping at Kelly's to get something to eat. They ate their foof and cuddle on the couch and began watching a movie. "Jase?" Courtney said breaking the silence that had been going on all night. "Yea?" he siad. "If you could go back, would you still have left town with me or even married me?" she asked him. He looked at her wondering why she was asking these questions. "What makes you think I wouldnt?' he aske dher. "Well ever since Sonny became mad at you you havent had a lot to say." she said. "Its hard to explain but no I would never go back. If I had to go back I would have made my move sooner." He said kissing her on the forehead. "I love you." He said. "Love you too." She said back as she lefted her head up. She kissed him. He opened his mouth as a greeting for her tongue to go in. He lifted her up and took her upstairs.

The next day Carly came by the penthouse. "Hey Carly. What are you doing here so early?" "Well I came to talk to Jason." she said as she made her way into the house. "I guess you's figured it out that Sonny is mad and when he is he usually doesnt ask any favors from anybody thats why I am here." she said. Courtney and Jason could tell she was worried. "Whats wrong?" Jason asked her. "Its Jax." she said. "What do you mean its Jax?" Jason asked. "After Alcazar died Jax took over his territory." Carly said. "Jax doesnt do illegal business." Courtney said. "Sweetie I hate to tell you this but he does and he was doing business with Alcazar for many years." Carly said as she looked at Courtney. "Okay so whats wrong?" Jason asked. "Jax is about to start a mob war. He sent the Ruiz's up here to take out Sonny. They left a note earlier telling Sonny his family wasnt safe." Carly said. "Is everybody okay now?" Jason asked. "Yeah. Kristina is out of the country with Alexis and RIc already and Morgan, Micheal and me are leaving to go to the safe house in an hour." She said looking at her watch. "Courtney your going with them." Jason said as he went over to his desk. "What about you?" Courtney asked. "Im staying to help. Sonny needs me to help him eliminate the Ruiz's and Jax." Jason said. "Jason I dont want you going to prison for murder before our child is born." Courtney said loudly at him. "I dont care what you want." Jason screamed back at her. "Okay. Everybody just take a deep breath." Carly said. 'No." Courtney said snapping at Carly. "Fine Jason. Stay here and get killed or better yet go to prison for life. If you dont care why should I?" Courtney said as she stormed up the steps. Jason knew that yelling at Courtney hurt her.

"Court" He said as she made her way back down the steps five minutes later. She had changed clothes and had a bag with clothes in it. She walked right passed him. She didnt want to talk to him. "Courtney." She ignored him again. "Baby please look at me." He said calmly now. She turned her head and just looked at him. "Talk to me please?" he asked her. She was mad and didnt want to argue with him anymore so she just turned around and finished putting her stuff in her bag. "Carly can you excuse us ." he said.Carly just looked at him. "I'll bring Courtney over to Sonny's to meet you's. I just want to talk to her for a little bit before she leaves." Jason said. "Fine. Dont take to long though. We're leaving soon." she said as she shut the door behind her.

Jason walked over to Courtney and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "Baby, Im sorry for yelling at you." he said. She turned around to face him. His arms were still wrapped around her waist. "Its just that since you went with Jax and hurt him, I dont want him coming after you because I dont know what I would do if I ever lost you or our baby." He said looking at her. "I know." she said. "Im scared though." she said. He could see her eyes filling with tears. "Scared of what?' he asked her. "That I'll lose you and then I dont know what I'll do" she said as tears began flowing down her face. "Your not going to lose me I promise. Okay?" he said as she just nodded her head. "I'll do what I have to do and then I'll meet up with you at the safe house and then I promise, Im all yours after that." he said. "Okay." she replied. "I have about twenty minutes before I have to take you to Sonny's so how about we get somethings done." he said. She smiled knowing exactly what he was talking about. She leaned in to kiss him as he lefted her onto the desk.

They arrived at Sonny thirty minutes later. They got a little carried away. "Sonny?" Jason said as he walked in the house with Courtney. "Jason what are you doing here?" Sonny said not wanting to talk to his best friend. "I know whats going on and Im helping you." "Why now Jason? I've been dealing with these people since you left." Sonny shot back at him. "Im here now damnit." Jason yelled back at him. "And Im not leaving until I know my wife and child are safe." he said. Sonny just looked at him. "I know that you are mad Sonny, I do. But you are going to have to get over it. Courtney and me have or own life and the only thing we ask from you is your blessing but hey if you dont want to give us that then fine. After this is over we will leave Port Charles but until then we arent." Jason said. "Fine lets go." Sonny said as he walked passed Courtney and Jason and grabbed his gun out of his drawer. "I love you and I will call you." Jason said as he kissed Courtney on the forehead. "Be safe." she said as he walked away. "I will." he said as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. "Courtney you ready?" Carly asked. "Yeah." she said as she walked behind Carly.

Later that night Jason called Courtney and told her that they couldnt find Jax but once they did it would be over with and that he love her. They only talked for a minute before he had to go. That night Courtney couldnt go to sleep. She laid in her bed and cried. Carly knew she was crying so after she put the boys to bed she walked in her room. "Courtney?" Carly said. "Yeah?" Courtney answered as she wiped the tears from her face. "Listen Courtney. I know how you feel?' "Do you Carly because you seem pretty okay." Courtney said. "Look I've been where you are when I was pregnant with Morgan. Sonny and I didnt have as many complications in our marriage as you and Jason do but I was still scared." Courtney just looked at Carly. "Come here." Carly said opening her arms. "It'll be ok." she said as she hugged Courtney. "What if Jason doesnt find Jax?" Courtney asked as she was still crying. "They will sweetie. Just think the positives. Think of it like this. This is your vacation away from Jason. The only one you will have for many years because once that baby comes out it will be all about Jason, the baby and you. You wont have any free time like this and trust me he will drive you up the wall but you'll still love him." Carly said. Courtney said up on the bed. "Thanks Carly. You are the best sister-in-law anybody could ask for." Courtney said wipping her tears. "Try again. Best friend." Carly said. "Your right. Best friend. Since you are my best friend how about you go get me some chocolate ice cream, Im hungry." Courtney said. "Jason told me you like to eat. I'll be right back." Carly said as she got up and went and got the ice cream.

After she returned they ate the ice cream until they were full and Carly went to bed. Courtney had a hard time sleeping because she couldnt get the love of her life out of her head. She was scared and didnt know how to stop or even if she should.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A/N: I know the last chapter blew. Hell I thought it sucked but here is a good one for you atleast I like it. It came to me in clss yestuday day while I was day dreamin(hey she sat me beside a window and I told her that wasnt good but she just didnt listen!) Anyway Im not sure how it came to me because my day dreamin had nothing to do with this so its kind of weird but read caefully it can get confusing.

She must have dozed off while packing. She woke from a knock on the door. Courtney sat up quickly in the bed with all the clothes that were suppose to be in her suitcase not there. They were scattered across the bed and she figured by now that she dozed off. "Courtney?" Said the person behind the door as they knocked again. "Yeah." she said back. "Can I come in?" "Yeah. the door slowly opened and in came Sonny. "Hey." he said as he shut the door behind him. "Did you doze off while packing?" He asked looking at the clothes scattered everywhere. "Yeah I guess I did." Courtney said looking at her brother. "Well unless you want to stay longer you might want to step on it or your going to miss your plane." Sonny said. "And if you want to you can stay." He said afterwards. "Thanks but as of right now Im going but I will come back and visit more often I promise. These past two weeks were the best weeks of my entire life." She said looking down on the bed at all of her clothes. She wasnt talking about visiting Sonny, Carly and the boys even though she liked doing that too but Jason. "Carly is makin breakfast so I gotta go before I decide to send her with you for burning the house down." Sonny said as he walked out of the room.

She looked at the clock on the end table. It read seven thirty. She was suppose to be meeting Jason at nine. She picked her phone up and dialed his number. "Jason?" she said as the other line got picked up. "I cant do this. Either I go home to Jax or stay here." she said as she got straight to the point. "I'll stay two more days so we can decide what we are going to be doing." She said into the phone hoping nobody overheard her. There was eavsedroppers in this house. "Bye." she said as she closed her phone shut. She went down stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey." Sonny said. "Hey Sonny I think Im going to take you up on your offer for just two more days though.' she said. He thought a minute about what she was saying and then it clicked. "Oh sure no problem but why just two days?" he asked. "I have to go back to work on Wensday." she said as she sat at the table beside her brother. "Okay no problem besides I would love to have you here those two extra days." He replied as they ate very little of Carly's food but some not to make her feel bad. It was burnt bacon not crispy, eggs that werent all the way cook just part of it was and either untoasted bread or burnt toast. When they were done Courtney excused her self to the guest bedroom.

She put on her jogging suit so she could go for a run and meet Jason along the way. She was scared of what he was going to say. He probably would have thought she was really weird. "Where you going?" Carly asked Courtney. "For a run. I'll be back in like thirty minutes to an hour." She said as she finished pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Okay we'll be here." Carly responded as she walked into the living room and Courtney walked out the front door.

She was in the middle of running past Kelly's when her phone rang. It was Jax. "Hello?" she said as she answered her phone. "No, Im here listen I was just getting ready to call you. Sonny wants me to stay until Tuesday so I think I am. I got behind on packing and we didnt spend much time together." she said into the phone as she moved out of the way for a dark hair lady who was short so she could walk into the diner. When she openned the door, Jason saw Courtney out there. He didnt talk to her but once since she decided not to go. The dark hair short lady sat at the table with Jason. It was none other than Sam. "Hey." Sam said as she sat down. "Hey listen. I need to do something for work but it shouldnt take long." he said as he got up and walked out of the diner. When he walked out he saw Courtney there still talking on the phone. She was having an arguement with whoever it was. She didnt see Jason behind her when she hung the phone up and turned around. "God Jase. Dont scare me like that." she said. "Im sorry I didnt mean to but we cant talk here anyway." He said looking at her. "Okay. So where do we go?" she asked him. "Follow me" he said as he grabbbed her hand and started walking away.

They were at some type of an old building that looked like it hasnt been set foot in in years. "Jase is this safe?" she asked as followed him inside there. "Yes it is. I would never hurt you on purpose Courtney." He said as he looked at her and then started walking again. They finally came to a stop. "Why did we stop?" Courtney asked. "Because we dont have to go no farther." he said as he looked at her. There was one chair in the whole building. "Wow and I wonder who comes here. "Courtney said at the whole one chair thing. "Just sit." Jason said as he pulled her into his lap. "So why didn't you wanna go?" he asked her. "This is going to sound really weird but I had a dream." she said as she moved positions to be facing him. "Really I have a dream too and that was being with you forever and you being the mother of my kids and my wife in the future." he said. She smiled real big. "Im serious." she said. "Me too so why dont you tell me about your dream." he said as he pulled her closer. "Well it started off as us getting on the plane like we were originally suppose to." he just nodded his head. "It was great the whole island and we started new lifes. You left a note to Sam and I called Jax and we told them it was over. Well about a month or two after we left they finally figured out we were together even though Sonny and Carly already figured it out. It was four months I wanna say and we eloped." "This is getting pretty good." he said. "Let me finish. Anyway it was six months after we left that your grandmother died. We can back to Port Charles and we stayed for the viewing and funeral and at the funeral I passed out." she said. The look on his face totally changed. "You were worried and scared at the same time for me and our baby." She saw his expression change to confuse now. "Wait-" "I'll answer all questions at the end. You took me to the hospital and it was heat exhaustion or some shit like that but the baby was opkay. Well Jax moved to Port Charles about a month after we left. He was now with some girl named Racheal and Sam was with AJ. You actually punched Jax at your parents house and I cussed out Sam because you wouldnt let me fight her for obvious reasons. Sonny was okay with the marriage but when the baby came out not so good. Jax took over Alcazars territory when he died and was now coming after Sonny and his family. You sent me to the safe house with Carly and the boys and I cried alot and was very scared." she said. "That all?" he asked making sure she was finished. "Well then I woke up by Sonny knocking on the door so yeah." she said. "Wow. That was weird." "I had the dream not you. It felt real to me the tears and everything." she said.

They sat there in silence for a moment on thinking of what to say to each other. "What would be diffrent from a life of crime if we were to stay here or go and then come back?" Jason asked her. "Because I could get use to besides I already told you. Either I stay here to be with you and that means we wont be sneaking around anymore we will be open about our relationship or I go back to Jax and I dont know where me and him will be but those are you only two options." She said looking at him. Jason wasnt going to give her up to Jax or anybody else or did he have to?

On the other side of town Sam was still at the dinner when Sonny walked in. "Hey Sam. Wheres Jason? I've been trying to call his phone for the past hour. I've gotta tell him something." Sonny said. "He left like thirty minutes ago saying he had to do something for you but he should have been back by now he said it wouldnt take long." Sam said. Sonnys expression changed. "Maybe he got my message then." He said. "Maybe but if he didnt where would he be at?" Sam asked. "I dont know." Sonny said as his phone started ringing. "Corinthos" Sonny said as he sat in front of Sam_.'Sonny where are you at?'_ The voice said on the other line. "Im at Kellys I was looking for Jason but I guess he got my message." Sonny replied. "Why?" _'Because the cellar needs me right now and I cant get in touch with Courtney. So I need you to take Micheal to his soccer game becasue Letisha is on vacation.' _Carly said. "Where did she go?" Sonny asked. '_Courtney went for a run about thirty minutes ago and Letisha went to Mexico_.' Carly said back. "Okay I'll be right there." Sonny said. as he hung the phone up. "Sorry Sam but I've gotta go. If you see Jason tell him to call me asap." Sonny said as he walked out of the dinner.

"Sonny thank god you are here. I've gotta go. I asked Courtney when she would be back and she said thirty mintues top and to call her if I need her but it went straight to her voice mail." Carly said as she put her jacket on. "Wait when did you say she left?" "About fourty minutes ago why?" "No reason just wondering." Sonny replied as he kissed his wife goodbye. He thought to hisself. Ho odd was it that Courtney and Jason both left at the same time and nobody knows where the two are at and they wont answer their phones. Could they be together? He didnt think so but then again they have been acting funny around each other and maybe that is why Courtney wanted to stay was because of Jason and why Jason lied to Sam because Sonny didnt have to talk to Jason about business but other things. Could he have been right? He was determined to find out.

A/N: Better than the last I hope! Anyway reviews are good rather good or bad I dont care let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Swear.

"Jason?" Courtney asked. "Yes?" he replied. "So what are we going to do or I should say what am I going to do?" she said looking at him. "You are going to go back to Atlantic City." he said looking at her. She felt her heart brake like it never did before. Her eyes started filling up with tears. She got up off of his lap and walked towards the door. "Courtney baby wait. Im not done." he said as he got up. She turned her head and let the tears flow down her cheek. "You are going to go back to Atlantic City just to visit." he said . "I want you to stay here with me. I love you." he said looking at her. she ran back to him and wrapped her arms aound his neck. "I love you too." she said back to him.

Sonny decided to call Mike at the last minute something he didnt want to do to take the Micheal to his soccar game. He had to find Courtney and Jason and find out what the hell was going on. "Thanks again Mike for taking the boys." Sonny said. "Its no problem. I dont mind." He said. "You guys ready?" Mike asked. "Yea." the boys said. "Okay lets go." he said as they made ther way outside. Sonny picked up his cell phone and tried calling Jason again except this time it picked up. "Hello?" Jason said. "Jason. Where the hell have you been. I've been calling you, Sam has been calling you Carly has been calling Courtney." Sonny said. "Courtney?" he said trying to play it off. "Yeah Courtney. Isnt that who you are with?" Sonny asked. Jason got silent. He didnt know wether or not to lie to Sonny. "Where are you's at?' Sonny asked. "Meet me in the park in twenty minutes." Sonny said as he hung up the phone. "Whats wrong?" Courtney asked Jason. "Sonny figured it out." Jason said. "I gotta call Sam hold on." Jason said as he got in touch with Sam. He told her to go ahead about the day he wouldnt make it back in time and hung up. "What did Sonny figure out?" Courtney asked. "About us. Now lets go." he said as he grabbed her arm and they went to meet Sonny in the park.

"I was right I see." Sonny said. "You two arent very slick well to everyone else yeah you are but not to me." Sonny said. "What do you want Sonny?" Courtney said. "What I want? Its nice now to be asked but what I want is for you to go abck to Atlantic City and Jason to stay here and you two not to go out." He said. "Well thats to bad because Im staying here with Jason." Courtney said back to him. Jason knew this wouldnt end well. "Courtney Im your older brother. Listen to me. Take your skinny ass back to Atlantic City." He said. She could tell she pissed him off. "Why Sonny? This is your fault anyway. If you wouldnt have left me and Jason never would have kissed which means that we never would have had sex or hey even fall in love." Courtney siad. She did realize this jsut pissed him off more. "What?" he said looking at Jason. "I didnt stutter." she said. "Get over it Sonny. You cant tell me or Jason who to date and who not too." Courtney said. "Whatever Courtney. Your hard headed just like me but let me tell you something. When the pressure of the business gets to you and you quit dont coming running to me because I will tell you I told you so. I know you better than you think Courtney. Sonny told her as he walked away. Courtney just stood there. She hated fighting with her brother but he couldnt tell her who to date and who not to date.

"I need to talk to Sam." Jason said. "And break things off." he finshed as they started walking out of the park. "Okay. Call me when your done." she said as she kissed him and gave him a hug." Love you." He said. "Love you too and dont worry about Sonny. He'll come around." She said. She knew he would or atleast she hoped he would.

She went back to Sonny's house to pack her things. She knew that Sonny didnt want her staying there anymore or atleast right now but she also knew that Sonny would never kick her out either. Jason went back to the penthouse to find Sam sitting on the couch. "Sam?" he said as he shut the door behind him. "Yes baby?" she asked him. He couldnt believe he was going to hurt her. He didnt like hurting anyone but he couldnt help it this time. "We need to talk." he said as he sat on the couch beside her. "About?" she asked him. "Sam you arent the right person for me. I ealized while you were gone that I dont love you in the way that I should." he said. "But you do Jason and I love you." she said back to him. "No Sam I dont. Im in love with someone else." he said. "Oh so let me guess you cheated on me and got her knocked up and now its your duty to be there?" she said. "No its not like that. Shes not knocked up." "So you admit that you cheated on me." "Yes I admit that." he said. "How long have you know this girl Jason what two weeks?" she said. "I know you for six months." she yelled as she was now standing up. "I known this girl for almost two years." he said. "Two years and your just now realizing that you love her. Whatever thats bullshit and you kow it." Sam said as she stormed up the steps.

"Im gone" she said. "And when this whole thing doesnt work out with you and this new girl dont come running to me!" she said as she slammed the door behind her. He waited a few minutes before calling Courtney. "Hey baby." he said into the phone. "Are you coming over?" he asked her. "Okay see you in a few." he said as he hung up the phone. It was about ten minutes later before there was a knock on the door. "Hey.' he said as he opened the door. "Hey." Courtney said as she walked in. "Sam give you a hard time?" she asked. "No not really. Did Jax?" he asked. "Nope. This may sound low but I left him a message on his voicemail that it was over and I was staying here in Port Charles." Courtney said. "Oh." Jason said back. Courtney put her bag down. "I'll take it upstairs." Jason said lifting the bag and taking it up the steps.

He came back down a moment later. "I love you." she said wrapping her hands around his neck. "I love you too. Are you hungry?" he asked her. She always was. "No not right now. I just ate. The only thing Im hungry for is you." she said as she kissed him. He kissed her back and made his way over to the couch with her. He placed her back on the couch and she took off his shirt. He slid his hands under hers and was about to left it above her head when Sam barged in. "Jason Im sorry can we talk about this?" she asked not noticing Jason on the couch until she finshed her statement. "Oh. I see. This must be the new girlfriend or how did you put it to me. The love of your life. If you ask me she is nothing but a slut." Sam said. "Excuse me?" Courtney said as she sat up. "You heard me." Sam said. "Sam leave." Jason said knowing if she didnt there would be a fight. "Im not going nowhere without a fight." Sam said. "Oh you want to fight lets go." Courtney said as she pushed Jason out of her way. "Alright." Sam said. "No." Jason said as he tried getting in between them but it was too late. One had already swung.

**A/N: I know its short but I needed to update. Reviews are always good and I want to thank everyone for reviewing to began with. I also want to thank everyone for reading my new story High School High (If you havent read it yet read it!). Anyway I promise to update soon. Reviews Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer.:I own nada

Chapter 10:

Jason didnt know what to do. He wasnt going to get in the middle. There is only one of him and it was a cat fight so that was a double no. Sam had swung first but missed. Courtney made the first contacted one and now they were on the floor and Courtney was on top. "Courtney no." Jason said as he pulled Courtney off. Courtney didnt try to get out of his hold but Sam tried coming after her when he was holding her back. Marco's then came through the door when Jason yelled for him when this fight originally started. "Grab Sam." Jason yelled. Marco's grabbed Sam. "Baby. Go upstairs and take a shower and I'll be up in a minute." Jason said releasing Courtney. "Okay." She said as she walked up the steps. "Sam what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came back because I wasnt giving up with out a fight." She said. "Well you had your fight now give up." Jason said. "You dont mean that Jason." Sam said in tears now. Jason looked on the floor. He didnt like seeing any girl cry. "Sam I do mean it. Im with Courtney now okay. I dont want to be with you and I dont love you." He said back. "Yes you do Jason and let me tell you something. When you realize that all she is is a whore and doesnt love you it'll be to late because this was your last chance." Sam said as she stormed out. Jason thought about it wondered how he could have put up with her whiney ass those six months.

He went upstairs and into the bathroom were Courtney was in the bathtub. "Wanna join?" Courtney asked him. "Sure." He said as he got undressed and got into the tub with her. They stayed into the bathtub until it got cold. They got dressed. "Im hungry can we go get something to eat?" Courtney asked. "I knew those words were going to come out sooner or later." Jason said as he put his shoes on." I know but I cant help it that Im hungry." Courtney said as she moved behind him and started nibbling on his ear. "Your hungry all the time." He said as he turned around and was now on top of her on the bed. "I would love to be in this postion right now any other time but right now Im hungry." she said as she pushed Jason off of her. He just laughed.

They went to Kelly's. "Hey daddy." she said when she walked in there. "Hey Princess." he said back to her. "Jason." Mike said. "Mike." "Is Sonny out of town or something and I thought you were going back home today?" Mike said. "I am home daddy. I decided to move here. No Sonny isnt out of town but he is mad." Courtney said. "Why?" "Well if your asking about why Sonny is mad and why I decided to move here is all because I want to be with Jason." She said as she grabbed his hand and he turned the other way. "I thought you and Jason didnt get along?" Mike asked. "We did we were just always flirtng but enough of the chit chat Im starving." she said. "Okay. I'll make you your favorite." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

They were eatting when Carly walked in. "Hey Court. Hey Jase." She said as she walked by them. "Wait-." she said as she turned around. "What are you two doing here eating together?" Carly asked. "Well, Im moving in with Jason." Courtney said. "Oh, sweetie you can live with me and Sonny we got pleantly of room for you!" Carly said. "No. Jason and I are together and Sonny isnt exaclty in the best of moods." Courtney said. "Oh I get it." Carly said. "Well we are going to have to catch up sometime soon so you can fill me in on everything that has happened and if you need a job you should come work at the cellar." Carly said. "Okay. I'll be there later to see you." Courtney said. They finished there food and left. Courtney went and seen Carly and got a job. Courtney liked to work regardless if she needed the money or not.

One week went by and Jason and Sonny still havent said two words together let alone be in the same place at the same time until tonight. Courtney was working and Sonny didnt know Carly had given her a job and Jason came in to see her and Sonny came in to see Carly.

"Hey Carly." Sonny said. "Sonny what are you doing here?" Carly asked. Not really what she wanted to say but oh well. "I came to see you why whats wrong?" He asked. "Um nothing. You wanna eat dinner since your here?" She asked him. "Yeah as long as you eat it with me." he said. "Deal. I'll be right back." She said as she made her way to the kitchen to find Courtney. "Where is Courtney at?" Carly asked. "She just went on break." The cook answered. "Thank you." she said. This is going to be oaky. Courtney gets an hour break and she usually meets up with Jason durning that time. Carly thought to herself as she made her way back to the table.

Her and Sonny sat there and she wasnt worried anymore. "So what was Micheal and Morgan doing when you left?" Carly asked. "They were-" Sonny said as he looked two tables in front of them and saw Courtney and Jason sitting there. He didnt see them before because the cellar was crowd but people were leaving. "Whats wrong" Carly said as she looked over and saw Courtney and Jason sitting at a table laughing. "Im leaving." Sonny said as he started to get up. "No!" Carly said very loudly as Jason and Courtney as well as everyone else was looking at them. "Yes Carly." Im not going to be here if they are and you knew this al along." Sonny said. "Sonny why dont you stop being a little girl and snap back to reality. Jason and Courtney are together and there is nothing you can do about it." Carly said as her and Sonny were both standing up. "No. I dont approve of their relationship so-" Sonny said as Courtney got up and walked over to Carly and Sonny.

"Sonny you need to grow up. Im not 16 and I dont need your premission to date Jason. I am happy with Jason and thats how its going to stay." Courtney said. "Until his job gets in the way. It may be all fun and games now but it will come back to the way it is and you will snap out and come back down to Earth." Sonny said. "Sonny dont get mad at Courtney." Jason said as he walked over there. "You know what. You are absoultly correct. I blame you for this. I asked you to watch my sister not seduce her." Sonny yelled in that Sonny way. "I came onto Jason and besides our sex life is none of your business Sonny." Courtney said. "It doesnt matter and your my sister and I care about you and I dont want you to get hurt." Sonny said. "So then why dont me and you talk about it instead of you getting mad and staying mad at me?" Courtney asked him. "Sonny you better talk to Courtney and straigten all this out." Carly said. "Or there will be trouble later." Carly told him. "Lets go talk then." Sonny said.

"I'll see you at home." Courtney said as she kissed Jason goodbye and walked with Sonny into the office to talk alone. They talked and compromise. As long as Jason and Courtney took it slow he didnt care. They got a little off of track and started talking about their childhood memories when there was a knock on the door." Come in." Sonny said. It was Carly. "Its like one o'clock and I wanna go home." Carly said as she looked at her watch. "That late?" Sonny asked. "Yes that late. Yous have been in here for like three hours." Carly said as she yawned. "I called Jason to come get you so you wouldnt have to go home this late." Carly said. "Okay." Courtney said. "Is he here now?" Sonny asked. "Yes he is waiting right outside the door." "Let me talk to him for a moment in private." Sonny said. "Okay but if you think this is going to be another three hour talk forget it Im going home." She said as she signaled Jason in there.

Sonny told Jason he was sorry and everything else he told Courtney about their relationship and then told him about work and that they needed him bad because Max wasnt a good hitman just a body guard. They went their seperate ways. Courtney and Jason were glad that everything calmed down but what they didnt know was that somebody else was getting ready to start trouble for their relationship.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope! Anyway reviews are always loved. Sorry it took me so long to update but I promise next one will be sooner!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing excpet my really really soft socks I just got1 They were two for ten at the store!

Chapter 11:

This takes place two weeks after the last one!

Everything was going great. They woke up and had breakfast at Kelly's. "So what are you doing today?" She asked Jason who was sitting across from her. "Well Im going to spend the morning with you and then spend the afternoon at the warehouse and then come home to you and make love to you untill the sun comes up. You?" He asked her as he seen her grin get even bigger then it was to begin with. "Well I guess Im spending the morning with you and then I'll probably get together with Carly and go shopping or something I dont know and then tonight Im going to spend it with you." She said as they finished eatting their breakfast.

"So where do you want to go?" Courtney asked. "How crazy are you?" He asked her. "It depends." She said as they walked out of Kelly's. "On?" He asked her. "On what it is." She said back to him as he grabbed her hand. "Do you like surprises then?" He asked her. "If they are good and not scary yes." she said as he just laughed. "Scary?" he asked her. "You know like putting spiders or snakes or anything like that somewhere to creep me out." She said as she just looked at him. "Why what did you have in mind?" She asked him. "Nothing I was just wondering. I wanna know everything there is about you." He said as they stopped walking and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

They spent the rest of the morning in the park playing in the snow before Jason had to leave. "Wanna walk with me to the pier?" He asked her. "Sure" She said back as they got up from the ground that was filled with snow. They walked to the pier and he just looked at her. "I wish I didnt have work today." He said. "Then dont go." She said back to him. "I have too but I promise that at five you better be at home and waiting for me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh please believe me I'll be waiting at four for you and you better be there at five and no later." She said as she wrapped her arms aounds his neck. "Oh I will be." he said as he pulled her into a kiss. They kissed longer than expect before she pulled away. "You better go." She said. "I know. I love you." He said as he looked into her baby blue eyes. "I love you too." she said as she gave him just a peck and then pulled away breaking away from his hold. "See you later." He said as he walked off of the docks.

She stood there for a moment and then heard footsteps that was quickly followed by clapping. "Bravo Courtney. Boy do you know how to make them fall in love with you." The person who was now standing in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked the person. "I came back to Port Charles to get back what is mine." The person said. "And what would that be Jax?" She asked him. "Oh sweetie do we have to play theses games. You know exactly what Im talking about." He said as he started moving closer to her. "No I dont." She said as she started backing up.

"Courtney, baby, I know you a lot better then you think. You dont have to put on the ditzy act. Yes you may be blonde but get real honey. Your pretty smart thinking you could do this to me." Jax said as he had now backed her against the wall on the dock. "I didnt do shit to you Jax." She said as she was now scared because she has never seen him like this before. "Oh sweetheart yes you did. You thought you could cheat on me and get away with it." Jax said. Courtney just let out a giggle. "Whatever Jax. Incase you forgot we technically werent together. I broke up with your stupid ass when I saw your nasty secreatry hoe in my bed. Did you know I had to burn that and I really like my bed too." She said as she pushed him away.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the wall. "If you wouldnt have asked for it it never would have happened." "Im pretty sure the words 'Oh Jax please cheat on me' never came out of my mouth." Courtney said as she was now feeling the grip he had on her wrist. "If you werent being such a bitch and just give me what I asked for it never would have happened." he said. "Oh Im sorry that Im not one of your whores. I was stupid for going out with you so can you please let me go." She said as his grip on her got tighter.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked her. "No." She replied. She knew that Jax hated when he couldnt hurt people even thought his grip really was hurting her. "Oh but to get back to what we were talking about I see that it didnt take long for you to hope in bed with Morgan who was already in a relationship with McCall." Jax said. "How do you know if I have slept with Jason yet or not?" She asked him. "And how do you know if he was even in a relationship?" That was her second question. "Oh trust me I know and I know about your and Sam's fight as well pumpkin." he said. She didnt know how he knew all of this stuff but she wanted to find out. "Yeah well whoever told you about it did they tell you I so kicked her ass?" Courtney asked. This made Jax even more mad.

"I had you followed while you were in Port Charles visiting your brother but I see that you came here to visit Morgan instead." Jax said. Courtney just looked at him. "So that doesnt mean we had sex or even if he was in a relationship." She shot back at him. "Well you see I hired an investigator to inform me on everything you did even when you were at Morgans." Jax said as she just looked at him. "I have photos of you at your brothers house, Jason taking you there, you playing with your nephews as well as meeting Jason outside of Kellys last week plus many more." Jax said as he handed her an envelope that he pulled out of his jacket.

She looked at the pictures and boy he wasnt lying. The investigator he hired must have been really expensive. She browsed through the photos. There was all of them ones Jax named along with her making out with Jason in the snow, her asleep on the couch with Jason, them dancing in the snow even the sex on the pool table. She was pissed when she saw this one. It was the last one. "Told you I know. I hired a really good guy you just dont know." He said as he could tell from her expression. "I dont care Jax. I dont want to be with you and that is the end of it." She said as put the pictures back in the envelope. "Actually this is just the begining Courtney." Jax said. "Im going to destroy your world like you destroyed mine and by the way if you really want to know, it wasnt my investigator that told me you had that fight with Sam or told me that you moved in with Jason. I let him go the day you were suppose to come back to me." Jax said to her. "How did you find out then?" She asked. "Sam. You see Sam and me go back pretty far. Shes the one who told me that you were in Port Charles and with Jason because I didnt get these photos until I landed here. Believe it or not but Sam is my little sister." Jax said right before he walked off. "When ever you want to give up you can find me at the Metro Court. Im staying in the top floor but I can promise you that Im not leaving Port Charles without you. Rather its willingly or unwillingly." Jax said as he walked over. Courtney couldnt believe that. Jax never told her he had a sister.

She went back to the penthouse and found Jason there already. She kept looking over the pictures and couldnt believe what Jax had did. "Hey babe." Jason said when Courtney walked in the door."Whats wrong?" He asked her. She looked at him. Tears started flowing from her eyes she still couldnt believe it. Jason put his beer down and ran over to her and held her tight. "Shh. Just tell me what is wrong and I can fix it." Jason said. "I dont think you can." Courtney said as she wipped the tears from her face. "Tell me baby." He said. They sat on the couch and she told Jason what happened. The threat about Sam beinging his little sister and she showed him the photos. "Oh." was all he said. "Thats not it." Courtney said. "What else is there?" He asked her. "Jason I'm pregnant." She said. "And I dont want to lose our baby to some phsyco." She said as more tears came down her face. He was shocked and all he could do was hold her.

A/N: Okay I know the last couple of chapter sucked. Trust me I wrote them and I know this so Im stuck between just stop writing this story all together or finish it. I wont stop writing it if you dont want me to but if you do I will and Im so sorry that it just started sucking. I actaully dont know if I like this chapter or not either so please read and review and tell me if you want me to finish it or just stop because Im only making it worse and trust me I want to know so please tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I wont stop writing it because you dont want me too so heres the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing I promise you!

Jason held her tight not knowing what exactly to say. "Its okay." He said as he played with her hair. "No its not Jason. Because of me our baby is at risk." She said as she left her head from his chest. "Its not your fault." He said. "When did you find out you were pregnant?" Jason asked her. "Yesturday. When you left for work I wasnt feeling well so I had Carly meet me at the doctors office and the doctor told me I was four and a half weeks. I was going to tell you last night but you didnt get home til late so I decided to tell you tonight except the totally opposite of this. I wanted it to be special." She said as he wiped her tears from her eyes. "Thank you for telling me." He said as he kissed her forehead.

They laid on the couch in each others arms not exactly sure what to say to one another. Courtney decided to break the silence. "So what are we going to do about Jax?" She asked him. "Im going to take care of him tomorrow but right now its just going to be me and you." Jason said. He watched her frown turn in a smile and he liked it when she did because she had a beautiful smile.

The next morning Courtney woke up alone again. Jason had left her a note on his side of the bed like he always did before he left. She read the note: _"Courtney, I went to take care of our problem and then I'll be home to spend the day with you. Dont leave without Marco with you and he is right outside the door if you need anything. I love you. Jason." _She smiled as she put the note in the night stand drawer where she kept all of them like a school girl.

She went downstairs and made a bowl of Lucky Charms hoping it would bring her luck but she dout it. She turned the television on and was watching Judge Joe Brown. She liked the court shows for some reason she wasnt sure why especially when her brother and boyfriend broke the law everyday. Her phone rang. "Hello?" She asked. "Oh hey Carly." Courtney said as she realized who the person on the other line was. "Yes I told him last night." She said. "Why dont you come over since you've been up and about and I just got up and Im too lazy." Courtney said into the phone. "Oaky see you then." She said as she flipped her phone shut.

Carly was just as weird as her. Carly was actually the reason why she watched those court shows. When Courtney came to visit when she was 18 she had to spend a week in the house with Carly and this was the first time they met each other and they watched court shows because it was a marathon and ever since then they both had been hooked. Courtney went upstairs and took a shower and got dressed while she waited for Carly to get there.

She came back downstairs as soon as she gotdressed her cell phone was ringing. "Hello?" She said as she flipped it open. "Oh hey. What are you doing?" She asked the person on the other line. "Nothing much. Just waiting for Carly to get here. We're suppose to be going out. I just got out the shower." she said as she listened to Jason reply. "Oh I wish you could have been there too." She said as she smiled. "Hey hold on a minute." She said as there was a knock at the door. "Theres somebody at the door." she said as she walked over to the door.

Jason asked who it was. "Its probably Carly. I just told you she was coming over." She said as she walked to the door. She opened the door without looking through the peep hole. Bad mistake but it was a little late for a redo. She opened the door and was about to say hi when she realized it wasnt Carly. "Hey sweetness." Jax said. "What do you want?" Courtney asked. "Where is Marco?" Courntey asked him. "He's a little preoccupied but I already told you what I wanted." Jax said. Jason knew it wasnt Carly by the deep voice. "Stay right there Im on my way." Jason yelled over the phone but it was too late.

Jax had pushed the door opened and put a cloth with a drug on it that made her pass out. "Your coming with me. I promise I will take care of you." He said as he picked her up and got on the elevator. It only took Jason a few minutes to get there but it was too late. Jax was gone and no sight of him and he had Courtney. Jason was now stuck. Jax could have tooken her anywhere so where does he start looking for her at?

A/N: Anyway sorry its so short I've been writing damn stories all week. First in espanol and then a child's book for another class plus poems so I've been really busy but promise I will update really soon! Read and Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"What are you doing with me Jax?" She asked him as they were now in his hotel room. "Im going to use you as bait to lure your presious boyfriend here." He said. He was twisted and she didnt realize how bad until today. She figured he didnt know she was pregnant and she wasnt going to tell him because then he would probably kill her baby. "How are you going to do that?" She asked him. "Not sure." He said. "What do you really want Jax?" She asked him. "I already told you baby. I want you." He said walking over to her. He had tied her to a chair. He wasnt stupid. He knew she could fight.

"What exaclty do want with me?" She said. "Oh I see where we are going with this." Jax said. "Whats that?" She said. "You want to make some sort of deal. Yet I dont know if I trust you." he said. "I got it." Jax said as he bent down in front of her. He took his gun and rubbed the tip of it up her leg. "What do you have Jax because I can tell you alot of things you dont." she said. "Okay. Enlighten me then." He said. "I know that you dont have a brain because this is kidnapping. You dont have balls that for sure for the simple fact I bet you that there arent even bullets in that gun Jax because your afraid of accidently setting it off because you dont know how to work a gun." She said. "Alright thats enough out of your smart mouth." He said back coldy.

"So I was right then. Now how about you enlighten me with what you do have though." She said. "I'll make a deal with you." he said. "Whats that?" She said back. "I will let you go and not harm your little boyfriend if and only if you sleep with me." He said. She laughed. "What?" He asked. "Sorry but I'll pass." She said. "Thats what you say now but just wait until later." Jax said. All of the sudden his phone rang. "Jax." He said. "Good. Bring him to my room." Jax said. "It looks like our party is about to start." Jax said. "Whats that suppose to mean?" Courtney asked. "You'll see when our guest of honor gets here." Jax said. There was a knock on the door. "That must be him." Jax said as he walked over to the door.

"Put him on that chair over there." Jax said pointing to a chair across from Courtney. "Oh my god." Courtney said as tears became to flow down her face. "Jase?" She said. "Its okay." he said. "What the hell do you mean its okay?" Courtney asked. "I have everything under control." He said. "Jason. Get real. We are strapped to chairs and Sonny is out of town and you've been shot in the leg. Wouldnt you say we are pretty muched screwed?" She siad. "No we cant give up." he said. "Alright now lets get this party started. Shall we?" Jax said.

"Let Courtney go Jax!" Jason said. "Well you see theres just one problem with that." Jax said. "Whats that?" Jason asked. "She seems to be your ticket out of here. I told her if she was to sleep with me that she could go. Now Im going to offer it to her again and she will except this time." Jax said as he made his way over to Courtney. "Courtney dont do it." Jason yelled. "You have two options now. One you can sleep with me and then take your boyfriend to the hospital so he doesnt die from losing too much blood or I can shot him again once for every hour that goes by and you decline." Jax said. "So what will it be?" Jax asked. "You're sick you know that?" Courtney said. "Only in the head." He said back. "Whatever. I'll do it." She said. "Good. Thats what I thought." He said as he began to untie her.

"Courtney dont do it." Jason said. "How else are you going to live Jason?" She asked him. "Courtney I dont want you doing this." he said. "I'll be okay Jason.' she said as she walked with Jax back to the room. Its not like this would have been the first time she slept with him except this time when she did she felt like a whore afterwards. She thought about Jason the whole time. She knew he would do anything to save her and yet she was trying to return the favor.

Jax let him go like he said he would. Courtney picked up Jax's gun while he was untying Jason and not looking at her. Just like she thought. It wasnt loaded. Thats why when she was in the room she picked up the bullet on the night stand. She put it in the gun and pointed it towards Jax. He looked up. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jax asked. "Putting you through the pain that you put us through." Courtney said. "Courtney don-" was all Jason got out before she pulled the trigger. She hit him right in the head. Jason finished untying hisslef and grabbed Courtney's hand and ran out of the hotel room. They had to get out of there as fast as they could.

"We have to leave." Jason said. "We need to get you to a hospital first." Courtney said. "No we dont." Jason said back. "Jason yes we do. Now go to the hospital." She said. They went to the hospital and Jason got fixed up. "You ready?" He asked her. "Yeah. I had a rough and stressful day. I need to go home and take a bath." She said. Jason took her home and Courtney went and took a bath. She came back down the steps after she got dressed.

"Hey." He said. "Hey." She said back. "Whats wrong?" She asked him. "Nothing." He said. "Why do you have to lie to me Jason? I know something is wrong with you so just tell me what!" she yelled back at him. He just looked at her. "Its because of what I did earlier isnt it?" She asked him. "I told you not too. Both time Courtney and yet you didnt listen. I told you I had it." Jason said back. "I dont see how you had it Jason. You were strapped to a chair with a bullet in you leg. Do you honestly think I would have done either one of those if I thought you had it?" She asked him. "Courtney you do what you want to do!" He said back.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She yelled back. "Exactly what it means." He said back to her. "Oh. I get it. You can kill people for me but I cant do that for you? I love you Jason and because I had a way to save us and our child that makes me a bad person?" She said looking at him. "I just dont like the fact that you slept with him after I told you not too!" he said. "Well I ask you not to do alot of things but you do them anyway." She said back. "There is a diffrence Courtney." he shouted. "What? Im pregnant and your a man?" She asked him. "Yes. Do you know how much danger you put our child in?" he said. "Do you know how much you put me and your child in everyday you leave for work. We are walking targets so how is that different?" She shouted.

"It just is okay?" He shouted louder. She knew he was now beyond pissed off. "What you did is exactly what I told you not too." He said. "I dont feel like I can trust you." He said. "What the fuck Jason. I did what any girl would have done if her baby and the man she loved lives were depened on sleeping with someone." She yelled back. "Its the fact that I told you not too though!" He said. "Jason. Im sorry but I will not say Im sorry for what I did. If I had too I would do it all over again." She said. "You know what?" He said looking at her. "What?" She repleied. "I cant deal with this right now. Im leaving!" He said. "Where are you going?" She asked him. "Dont worry about it." He said. "Oh so this is how its going to be? This is how you are punishing me?" She said.

"No Courtney. You punished yourself by climbing into bed with that twisted freak!" Jason yelled. "And I told you why I did it too." She yelled louder. "Whatever. Im gone!" He said. "When are you coming home?" She asked as tears poured from her eyes. "Im not sure. Hell Im not sure if I am ever coming back!" He said as he slammed the door shut and got on the elevator.

She sat on the couch and cried. She couldnt believe that Jason would get that mad at her for doing it. Sure it was cheating but she did what she had to do. She didnt understand why everytime she tried to do something for him it just made him more mad at her. She cried herself asleep and right after she figured what she would do if Jason didnt come home that night.

A/N: So you like it? I hope. It kind of sucked though and Im sorry but the next chapter will be so much beter promise. Anyway review please. I love hearing from you's!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

A/N: I wanted to use thelyrics offour minutes for this chapter because well I really like the song andmost of itgoes with it so here you go. The song part is bold! If you havent heard the actual song you should.

Courtney didnt hear from Jason for a week. The only person she really talked to was Carly. She decided what she was going to do with her life and begging Jason for forgiveness wasnt one of them because she wasnt sorry for what she didnt so she wasnt going to say something she didnt mean. Jason picked up his phone and called her today. "Hello?" The other line said. "Hey its me." He said into the phone not knowing what she has been up too. "What do you want?" She asked shocked to finally hear his voice. "I want to talk to you." He said. "Too late. I decided to move out of Port Charles. Im packing my stuff now and I'll be leaving soon so you dont have much time." She said into the phone.

**Hold Hold up Hold up  
Slow slow down  
Listen give me 10 minutes...  
Well gimme 5 minutes...aight  
b-before you leave I just need these last 4 minutes..**

He was at a lost for words. He knew he had to say something and quick too if he wanted her to stay. He was speeding back to the penthouse to stop her from leaving. The thing was how was he going to do that.

**Pardon me if I'm talking fast and stumbling all over my words  
I heard you were leavin' town I thought I'd be the one to know first  
If you have a minute let me talk to you and see what's going on  
Don't say it's nothing when it's gotta be something that's gone wrong  
Now let me explain but I don't know what to say cause I don't know what the hell happened  
I come in the house to try to work it out and all you're doing is packing  
Close your suitcase let me think straight  
Damn what could be the reason?  
Baby talk me I'm almost outta time**

"Courtney just talk to me." Jason said. "Jason there is nothing to talk about. Im leaving town you dont want to be with me because of what happened and you know what? I accepted that. Im not going to beg you because thats not me. We are too different and we thought our love could overcome it but obviously it cant." She said. "I love you though doesnt that mean something?" He said. "I guess it doesnt." She said."Ilove you too and look where it got me." She said.

**  
I only got 4 minutes to do what I gotta do to prove to you that I'm gonna do anything  
Only got 4 minutes say what I gotta say to make you stay and show you that I done change  
Cause in 4 minutes I'll never have my girl again  
In 4 minutes Imma lose her to some other man  
4 no less no more  
I'm desperate 'cause the clock's ticking  
Only got 4 minutes to go**

"Jason why are you back here anyway? You havent been here all week. Not once did you call. Is that what love is to you?" She asked him. "Come on. You cant leave me." He said. "Oh I cant?" She said. "You dont have it in you Courtney. You cant run from my love." He said hoping this would make her stay." Jason, I never dreamed that you would leave me but you did. Now its my turn to do the same to you and Im not running either. What you did was run." She said looking at him.

**  
Who are these people I don't know in my house and they scratching my floors  
Takin' furniture outside and the U-Haul pull up to my door  
What's the reason that I get this feelin' that you can't keep it real with me  
Is it cause of the prime relationships I had off in the streets?  
Never mind that this is your conscience speaking and you need to get your girl back  
You gotta find a way to try to get to her heart  
I'm takin' suggestions I've learned my lesson  
Think conscience you're my last lifeline  
I'm down to my last second**

"Courtney come on!" Jason said over all the noise. These people must have been her friends that she was moving back home with. "Jason you had your chance. You lost it." She said as she walked out the door. "What is this really about?" He asked following behind her. "Its exaclty what you think it is." She said as she threw her suitcase in the car. "Its exaclty why you left the other day. Nothing has changed. Not a dman thing!" she said as she walked back into the house.

**  
I only got 4 minutes to do what I gotta do to prove to you that I'm gonna do anything  
I only got 4 minutes say what I gotta say to make you stay and show you that I done change (I'm a changed man)  
Cause in 4 minutes I'll never have my girl again  
In 4 minutes Imma lose her to some other man (I'll be all alone)  
4 no less no more  
I'm desperate 'cause the clock's ticking  
Only got 4 minutes to go  
**

"Cant we just talk about this?" Jason said. "I mean you didnt give me any kind of warning at all." He said. "Well you didnt give me any kind of warning when you were leaving and never coming home. Maybe if you were here we could've talked this out but its a little too late for that wouldnt you say?" She said. "Its never too late to fight for what we have." he said.

**  
(I've done) I've done things in my past  
I thought this love would last  
But I can't let you go baby  
You're my everything lady  
The reason I smile and the reason I talk baby  
The reason I breathe, the only one for me, yea  
You can't go through with this  
If you left me my life wouldn't exist  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
And that's my word I don't give a damn what you heard  
Oh, baby I'll be true**

"You see thats the thing though Jason. We dont have anything left to fight for. We have different out looks on things and if you get mad at me for trying to do the best I can then it'll never work. You cant change me just like I cant change you. I dont know what we were thinking when we thought this could actually work." Courtney said as she held back herself from just giving up and running into Jasons arms and let him hold her like he always did when things went bad. "I guess Sonny was right." She said as she was now holding her tears back.

I only got 4 minutes (_echo)_  
And I'm running out of time  
I only got 4 minutes (_echo)_  
I only got 4 minutes

"Courtney I love you. I still do. What about the family we were planning on having?" He asked her trying to think of everything that would stop her. "Jason we cant survive as boyfriend and girlfriend what makes you think we can as husband and wife and raise a family?" She said looking at him. "I'll call and let you know all my appointments for the baby that way if you want to be a part of its life you can be. I wont hold that against you." She said as she grabbed the rest of her bags.

4 minutes I'll never have my girl again (I'll never have)  
In 4 minutes (oh no) Imma lose her to some other man (Imma lose her)  
4 (oo ho) no less no more (And I just can't take it I don't want it happen I won't let it happen)  
Cause the clocks ticking  
Only got 4 minutes to go (oh no)

"I wanna be there for you and the baby. I wanna raise this baby with you." he said as he held back the tears as she did the same. "Well its too late." She said as she walked out of the penthouse with the last of her things. "Its never too late Courtney. Come on. You have to atleast let me explain." He said. "Theres nothing to explain Jason. I already told you I will let you be a part of the baby's life. We will raise it as mother and father and nothing more." She said as he could see all the tears she was holding back. "I dont want to raise the baby as mother and father but as husband and wife. I want our kid to have their parents in love and happy." He said. "Im sorry. It doesnt work like that." She said as she got into her car. "We arent happy and as far as I can tell we arent in love." She said knowing this would hurt him even though she didnt mean it.

**  
Only got 4 minutes to tell you everything I love about you  
4 minutes to say I need you, I can't live without you  
I'm out of time gotta say what's on my mind  
Just to keep you in my life  
Aw, damn I'm outta time**

He watched her pull away. "What the hell am I going to do now?" He thought to hisself as he just let the tears go. He walked up to the penthouse and sat on the couch. "Nice going dumbass." He thought to hisslef. "You just let the best thing that ever happened to you leave." Courtney arrived back in Atlantic City and stayed with her best friend Mallory until she could find a place of her own. She wanted so bad to turn around and go back home to Jason but knew that things wouldnt change. Atleast for right now.

A/N: So you like it. The lyrics are by Avant and the song is called Four minutes. Please read and review I always like it when you do! (I can ryhme. One of my not so many talents!) Anyway there is more coming dont worry!


	15. Chapter 15

Chaper: 15

Disclaimer: Nothing!

Courtney and Jason had very little contact over the next few months. She was now seven months pregnant. He had came to all of her doctors appointments and she lived on her own and not with Mallory anymore. Jason wasnt too thrilled about that but what could he do after all they werent a couple. He tried but didnt try to hard because that would have put stressed on her which would cause stress for the baby which equals not good.

Today was Courtney's doctor appointment. They would be finding out what the baby is today because all the other times they tried it had its legs crossed and they couldnt tell so hopefully they will find out today. Jason picked up his phone as he was driving. "Hello?" He said into it. "Im busy I cant." He told the other person on the line. "I'll call you when I get back into Port Charles." He said as he hung up the phone. It was 'work.'

"Damn it." He said out loud as he missed his exit. "Im never going to get this shit right." He said as he had to get off at the next one and then turn around. It was a habit. He never could get the right exit. Either too soon or too late. He pulled off the right exit and made a left. He had to go down four stop lights then make a right go down two stop signs and make a left. Third drive way on the right. Of course leave it to Courtney to pick some place that you had to make so many turns just to get there. He hated doing this but he could do it without looking even though he did because kids were always running in the streets.

He pulled into her drive way and saw her standing there on her steps. She walked down and got into his truck. He always insist of driving her and now she was a little too big to drive herself anywhere. "You're late." She said when she shut the door. "I missed the exit." He said back to her not looking at her. That was something he could never do since she left. They were now going all the way back and getting on the highway which they had to get off at the exit he used to turn around. Talk about deja vu.

"Excited?" He asked her. "Yes. Arent you?" She said back to him. It didnt really matter to Jason what they were having as long as by the time the little one got here Courtney would be back home where he thought she belonged. "A little." He told her as he ate sun flower seeds. The bad part about eating them with the shell was you had or should spit the shell back out and well Jason spitted it back out.

"Eww." Courtney said as she watched him spit the shell out the window. "What?" He asked her. He didnt know she was watching him. She just laughed at him. "Thats nasty." She siad. "What is?" He asked as he put more in his mouth. He was so lost. "You spit out the window." She said. "You're suppose to with these." He said back to her shaking his head. She was weird he thought. His grandfather was right. He told Jason at the age of three just to turn gay now. Girls are too much trouble and weird.

They arrived at the doctors office and went and waited. "I take it you're going to be hungry after we leave here?" Jason asked her. "What do you think?" She asked him. "Start thinking where you wanna go because Im not sitting in the car for an hour for you to make up your tree." He said as he sat beside her. "Okay." She said back.

They went into the room and waited for her doctor. "Hello. I see that we are going to try to do this again today I see." The doctor said. "Yes we are." Courtney said. "It didnt take that long to make it but it sure is taking a long time finding out what it is." Jason said back as Courtney hit him. "Hey." She shouted. The doctor just laughed. "Well its true." He said back.

"Okay lets see." The doctor said as they looked at the little screen. "Alright I see that we are getting somewhere today." He replied. "Do you know what it is?" Courtney asked him. "Yes I do. She was very corporative today." He said back to her. "So what is it?" Jason asked not knowing he already said it. "Its a girl Jason." Courtney said back. "How do you know. He hasnt said it yet. Are you a doctor? No. So let the doctor speak." Jason said calmly. "So doc?" Jason asked still not catching on. "Its a girl." He said. "Told you.' Courtney said back to him. "So." Jason said back.

They went and got something to eat. They were sitting at the table waiting on their food to come. "Are you happy that you know now?" Jason asked her. "Yes. Now I can but things that are pink and purple and not yelloew and green." She said back to him. "Oh. I have decided what Im going to do." Jason said back. "What are you talking about?" Courtney asked him. " I've decided that Im going to take you out and buy everything that you want for the baby." he said. "Jason-" She began to say. "No Courtney Im going too because its part of my responsibilites and I want to do it and your not going to talk me out of it." He said as he took a sip of his sweet tea.

They finished eating their food and he was taking her back home. It was nap time. "Courtney?" Jason said. "Mmm?" She askes him. "Can we talk?" He thought that it was now or never and he wasnt going to pass it up. "I guess." She said. "Come in though. You seat is comfortable but theres not much room for me right now here." She said looking at him as he laughed and the two of them got out of the car.

She unlocked her door and lead Jason in. "I'll be right back." She said as she went up the steps and came back down two minutes later. She changed into something more comfortable. "Do you want anything before we start talking?" She asked Jason. "No Im good." He said as they were both sitting on the couch. "Okay just let me know if you want anything." She said back.

"Courtney." Jason began to say. "I dont like not waking up to you in the morning. Not being able to hold you at night or see you when I get home from work in the nursery setting things up and getting ready for the baby. Hell I miss watching The Notebook with you because atleast you were there and I go insane when Im not with you. I cant think straight." He said getting right to the point. She just looked at him.

"Please say something." he said back to her. She just continued looking at him as her eyes filled up. She felt the same way but she didnt want to get hurt again. She acted on her heart instead of her mind and just kissed him. He kissed her back. This was better then he thought it would be. She pulled away. "I missed you too Jase." She said as she was now crying.

He held her tight kissed her on the forehead as she was still crying. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too." She said back to him. Now the one question on both of their minds were what happens next?

A/N: Sorry it is short but I needed to update. Thanks for all of the reviews I love them and you and please dont stop I love hearing from you!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dislaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! I know I said two weeks ago update last friday but things came up such as my neices being sick and my sister needing a babysitter and she lives five hours away and even though she has a computer I didnt really have much time with them being sick and what not so here you are! Its been fun writing this and if you are a journey fan which obvisouly you are I have Journey in my High School High story so check that out!

This chapter is dedicated to you three!

Pureevil230- I want to thank you so much. You have been my support through this whole story and Im glad you like it. Without you I probably would have stopped writing it a while ago because I wasnt liking how it was going but you kept me writing Just a Visit so thank you for giving me so much support!

ImJustKidding89- You have also been such a great person for giving me so much support as well. You dont know how much it means to me. I probably wouldnt have been able to finish this story. Im glad you liked it and Im sorry if you didnt like where I did the whole dream thing. I really screwed up there and I know it but Im happy that you kept reviewing and that you still liked it!

Dianne- Thank you so much Im glad that you liked it. I was actually afraid that people wouldnt like it and like the other two you kept me going by reviewing and I thank you so much for that. Hope you like it!

Thank you to who ever reads this story and Im so happy that yous like it and I hope you like this chapter as well. Its been fun writing for you and Im glad that you kept reading after I thought I sunk the story.

Courtney had decided to try and work things out with Jason with some rules. 1) She keeps her house that she has now even though for right now Jason preferred if she stayed with him because she's popping any moment now and she agreed. Its going to be there house to get away from all the drama in Port Charles. 2) He can not get mad at her for trying to help him. They agreed that they talk about it next time before doing anything. 3) Its their life and nobody can tell them how to live it. Jason cant mix business and family. That was about it. She didnt ask for much or atleast thought she didnt.

She was sitting in the pent house one day looking through baby things. She was tired of sitting there all day. Especially on this beautiful August day. She wanted to be outside and running or swimming or hell doing anything but sitting in the house like Jason told her. She didnt understand why she couldnt leave without somebody. Yeah she knew she was going to pop any moment but still. Its not like anybody was there. She didnt count the guards outside the door. She thought they were retarded. Always have and always will think that.

She got up and walked over to the balcony. She looked out and thought what the hell. I'll go out. I want a hot fudge sundae and it'll only take me a minute. She had to think of a way to distract the guards though. She wasnt sure exactly how she was going to do that but knew she would come up with it. She changed her clothes. She was still in her pajamas. She french braided her hair and then opened the door. "Marco?" She said. She didnt see him anywhere. "Yes Mrs. Morgan." He said. "Alright first off. Me and Jason arent married. Hell we arent even engaged. Im just pregnant with his kid." She said. She was irritated that everybody called her that. Not just him but everybody. Did they see a ring on her finger? Because she sure didnt.

"Okay. Sorry-" He wasnt sure what to call her. "Courtney." She finished. "Ms. Courtney." He finished. "Just Courtney." She said. He nodded. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked him. "Thats why I am here." He said. "Can you go to the store and get me some chicken. I want to make Jason dinner later." She said. She knew she could just send him for the sundae but it would be melted when she got it. Besides she wanted to go for a walk and get freash air. "Right away Courtney." He felt weird just saying Courtney with no ms. or anything like that in front of it but he did as she asked. "Thanks." She said as she went back inside.

She looked out the window and saw him leave in the black car. She thought it was funny that they all drove black cars. She laughed everytime. Like they were part of the mob or something and thats when it hit her. "Thats right they are. God being pregnant has made me a ditz." She said out loud. She quickly grabbed her purse and walked out the door and got onto the elevator. She walked slowly to Kelly's where her dad worked. She wanted to enjoy the view and freash air because she felt like a princess trapt in a tower waiting for her prince.

"Hey daddy!" Courtney said as she entered Kelly's and saw her dad at the counter. "Hey princess." He said. Thats exactly what she felt like. "What are you doing here? Wheres Jason?" He asked her. He didnt say 'Nice to see you' or anything like that. "Working. I needed freash air and a hot fudge sundae. My baby wants some." She said as she laughed. Okay. Coming right up." He said back to her." Can I get some M&M's on that and sprinkles too?" She asked. "Anything else?" He asked her. He saw her thinking. "Yeah put some milk in it also." She said. He would have like to blamed it on the cravings but thats how she usually like it. She was weird.

"Here you go." he said bringing it back out to her."Thanks. Im going to go for a walk now." She said as she began her way out the door. She forgot that her doctor told her that walking alot will induce labor and thats one reason why Jason didnt want her walking by herself. She was having a hard time remembering things too. She walked through the park just looking at all the little kids and knew that was going to be her next year with her Jason's little girl. She couldnt wait. All the sudden she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Courtney?" Marco said opening the door. He had knocked severeal times but no answer. He quickly ran throughout the house and realized she left. he quickly called Jason and told him. '"Hello?" Mike said as he answered his phone. "Yeah she was just here. She said she was going for a walk." Mike said into the phone. "About twenty minutes ago I wanna say." He was worried now. "Okay. Call me." Mike said as he hung up. It was Jason. He tried calling Courtney's cell but there wasnt an answer.

"You have to help me." Courtney said as she held her stomache. "What do you need me to do?" The girl asked her. "Get me to a hospital." Courtney said as she began crying. She didnt know what was happening. It wasnt contractions because the baby wasnt coming out the stomache. She hadnt got that stupid yet.

Jason tried calling her a few more times and had everybody looking for her. He searched the park and saw an ice cream bowl on the ground. He knew that she had been there. All of the sudden his phone rang. It read 'Baby's Cell.' which was Courtney's cell. "hello?" He said worried. "Wheres Courtney?" He asked the other person on the phone. "Im on my way." He said as he ran to his trucck. He called Marco on his way there that way he could call of the search. 'How could Courtney leave by herself?' He thought to himself.

He arrived at the hospital. "I need to see Courtney Matthews." he said as he went to the check in counter. "And you are?" He said. "Her boyfriend." he said back. The nurse just looked at him. It was hospital policy that only family and boyfriends werent consider family. "Look either you can tell me where my girlfriend and baby is at or I will find them." He said. "Room 420." She quickly responded. "Thank you." He said as he ran to the stairwell. He thought the elevator took to long.

He found her room within two minutes. He never felt his heart beating so fast before or remember his stomache having this much butterflies in it either. He walked into to her room. He went beside her. "How did you get here?" Jason asked her. She looked at him as somebody walked into the room. "Sam." She said back as she looked at her. "They are going to do a c-section. I was having sharp pains in my stomache and Sam rushed me to the hospital." She said as she began crying. She didnt want him mad at her. "I just wanted ice cream and freash air Jase." She said back. "Im not mad okay?" He said. He couldnt be. Sure he would have like too but something was holding him back from it.

The doctor walked in. "I'll be right outside." Jason said getting up. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked Sam. She just followed him out the door. "Whats up?" She asked not being able to look into his eyes after the way he hurt her. "I just want to say thank you for bringing Courtney here. The nurse told me that she could've lost the baby if she didnt come in as soon as she did. I know that I hurt you." Jason said. He couldnt imagine losing his baby over his mistakes. "I didnt do it for you." Sam said looking at him. "I did it because that is an innocent life and it shouldnt have to pay for its dumb ass father's mistakes." She said as she walked off.

Jason went into the O.R. with Courtney and held her hand the whole time. It was twelve twenty six when the baby was finally born. Jason just laughed at the time. "What?" Courtney asked. "December 27 is the first time we made love." He said back to her. She smiled. "I know. I cant believe you remember though" she said back to him. "How could I forget?" he said kissing her forehead. "She got moved into her room shortly after she delivered the baby. Her and Jason wanted to pick out a name before they invited anyone to see her.

"How about-" Jason began to say as he just stopped. "You can pick the first name. I already have the middle." She told him. He didnt know she decided on a name already. "What would that be?" He asked her. "Samantha. I like that name and besides without Sam our baby might not have made it." she told him as she looked down at her little girl. "Okay how about we have Kaylee with a K for the first name and her name be Kaylee Samantha Morgan?" He said. She thought for a moment. "Okay that will work." She said.

Family came in and out until visiting hours where over that night. Jason was spending the night with Courtney there. "What are you doing to my baby?" she asked Jason as he was doing something to her and she couldnt tell what it was. "Dont worry about it. Besides she's daddy's little girl." He said hold her in his arms now. "Yes you are arent you." He said bringing the baby over to Courtney. "I wanna talk." Jason said as he handed her the baby. "About?" She asked him. "About us." He said back to her. She just looked at him. "Courtney I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife. I want to have more kids with you and grow old with you by my side." He said. 'Wow' she thought. She never thought she would see Jason soft.

She looked at him not knowing exactly what to say. "Courtney will you be my wife and the mother of my kids." he said as she laughed at him. "Too late for that one. I already have one of them." She said. He looked at her. "Yes Jason I will marry you." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back before pulling away. "Whats wrong?" She asked him. "Here." he said holding up a ring. She looked at it and smiled. She held out her hand for him to slide it on her finger. "I love you Mrs. Morgan." Jason said after he placed the ring on her finger. "I love you too. Besides Im already used to that name. Do you know how many people called me that?"She said as he just laughed.

They took the baby home a few days later and started planning the wedding. They decided on Decmeber 27 but they were the only two that knew why. They werent going to have a big fancy wedding but a small one with just friends. Courtney and Sam became friends shortly afterwards. Sam started seeing Marco, the bodyguard.

A/N: I dont care. Kill me if you dont like the name. Hell I was stressing it for like thirty minutes because I couldnt decided. Do you know how hard it is? God. Anyway I hoped you like the last chapter. It took me a while because I wanted it to be jsut right even though Im not completely satisfied with it but I still hope you like it!


End file.
